


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Clone Sex, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, Dry Humping, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gangbang, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Wedding, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 78
Words: 47,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: "In dreams, you will lose your heartacheWhatever you wish for you keepHave faith in your dreams and somedayYour rainbow will come smiling through"[Reader/Various]
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Deuce Spade/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Jack Howl/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader, Ruggie Bucchi/Reader, Trey Clover/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 60
Kudos: 1530





	1. Nap Time (Leona Kingscholar)

You were in quite the situation.

You knew that Leona liked to take his naps in the botanical garden from time to time but you liked to spend your time in there, and not just to catch a glimpse of the handsome prince. You liked to read among the greenery and had found the perfect spot where you wouldn’t be bothered by other students but as it turned out, Leona like the spot just as much as you for a different reason. You had just been minding your business, flipping through a book when Leona had made his way over to you. The exact conversation was a blur as all you can really remember is him demanding you move as he wanted to nap, and when you had stuttered out a rejection, he’d made a move that surprised you.

“If you’re not going to move…” He pushed the book out of his way and laid himself down beside you, head resting on your soft thigh; he didn’t have to do much to make himself comfortable, hair splayed out across your lap as he closed his eyes, “Then this will do.”

“H-Hey…!”

It didn’t matter what you had to say as he was already asleep, unlikely to wake for at least an hour or two. You considered simply facing his wrath if you pushed him off but he’d practically given you a front-row seat to admire his majestic beauty, and it felt a lot like pushing your pet off your lap when they’d willingly come to you curl up in it; you find yourself unable to gather the courage to move at all, sighing and continuing to read your book while he snoozed away peacefully. You recognized that lunch would be ending in about half an hour and that you were unlikely to make it to the classes the rest of the day depending on when Leona finally woke up…

Your dorm head wouldn’t be happy with you later but you couldn’t help but enjoy the view while you could.


	2. Doting (Malleus Draconia)

You felt bad for troubling him but he seemed _insistent_ on being the one to care for you. 

“S-Shouldn’t you go to class? I’m sure all I need is some rest…” 

“That may be the case…” Malleus looked over you curiously, head tilting slightly, “Do you not wish for me to keep you company?” 

“It’s more like I don’t want you to get sick.” 

“…Don’t worry about me,” Your chest feels tight as Malleus’ placed his cool hand against your forehead, as though it had some built in thermometer in it to check your temperature. “I’ll head to class soon. Is there anything you want me to bring you back for lunch?” 

“…Well, if you’re taking requests…” A smile so beautiful it could’ve stopped your heart graced his features and you try not to let out a sigh, knowing it would only worry him further. 

“I’ll be back later. Stay in bed and don’t hesitate to call me should you require anything else.” 

Malleus leaned down to give you his normal farewell, lips pressing against your forehead and sending a shiver down your spine; you loved when he acted this soft with you, knowing it had taken a lot of embarrassing talks to get to this point. He’d had minimal romantic experience it seemed which meant a lot of you explaining to him the things you liked in relationships, testing out what he was comfortable with and how to successfully fulfill each others desires. Being honest with him had continued to be the best way to get on his good side, however, as your relationship had always been one of mutual love and respect. Even now with him wanting to take care of you over something so simple made it obvious that he was a truly loving individual whether his face showed it or not. 

“Malleus! You’ll get sick if you keep getting close to me like that!”

“It would be worth the risk,” He gave another small smile, causing you to melt back into your bed as you tried to still your rapidly beating heart, “The two of us might be able to spend some time together if I were to get sick, too…”

“Just go to class, Mal, and don’t get any devious ideas!” 


	3. Bad Habits (Leona Kingscholar)

You were being very careful not to wake him.

Leona had the unfortunate habit of falling asleep on you each and every time you hung out, something that didn’t entirely surprise you but still left you pouting. When you tried to wake him up he’d either pull you down with him, keeping you pinned to his side with no choice but to sleep with him or he’d scowl at you like you’d just dumped a bucket of water on him. You’d learned to leave him be unless you really wanted to move from your hangout spot, but you’d always been curious about how deep a sleeper he truly was.

Which is why you were experimenting now.

You run your hands through his silky locks, having to admire the beautiful lions mane he called hair; you think if you had to pinpoint the one thing that had attracted you to him in the first place, his hair had to be at the top of the list. You were pleased to find it just as soft as it looked, with Leona surprisingly not minding the show of affection as long as none of the others were around. You would even dare to say he enjoyed when you stroked his hair, sometimes massaging his scalp, finding the sensitive areas just around his ears to be a sort of erogenous zone. You avoided those now as he could be insatiable if you got him started, and you still technically wanted him to stay asleep until you were finished messing around with his hair.

You’d begun to form a bunch of braids on the back of his head, intertwining the hair with careful precision so that there were no stray hairs sticking out. You had considered just lobbing most of his hair into one big braid, you had no doubt he’d look attractive with that sort of look, but then your fun would be over with sooner than you’d like so you’d set off on doing tinier braids. He started to stir the closer to his ears you got and you froze when he started to reposition yourself, hearing a quiet mutter of your name and then nothing more as he fell back into his slumber. You wonder if he’s hanging out with you in his dreams, not that it’d make up for the fact he fell asleep on you yet again, but it was cute to think that he couldn’t escape you even in his dreams.

You’ve got nearly every bit of hair finished when Ruggie suddenly busted into the room.

“Hey! I was looking for- Oh?” Ruggie’s eyes widened when he sees your handiwork, his hand whipping to cover his mouth as he started to laugh at what you’d done; it wasn’t a masterpiece like the single braid would’ve been but it was… truly something to behold. Unfortunately, Leona’s eyes popped open and he sat up in a daze, rubbing his eyes as he looked over at the second year who could hardly contain his laughter.

“What do you want?”

“Just came to give you what you asked for earlier,” Ruggie was still grinning but he managed to hold back his laughter, “The new hairstyle is… great. You should be a professional.”

“Thanks, I know,” You smiled innocently as Leona glanced back at you, seeming annoyed even though he wasn’t technically awake enough to know what you’d done. Ruggie nodded his head at the two of you and made himself scarce and for a moment, you think Leona might fall back asleep without saying another word to you.

“…What’s this?” He felt along the back of his head, almost every piece of hair tucked away neatly into a braid. He turned to give you a solid glare that only had you folding over in laughter, it having long since lost it’s effect on you since you’d started dating him. He can see his reflection in a nearby window and grimaces, sending another annoyed look your way before he started to undo your hours of hard work. You wiggled your way over to help him, seeing it as another opportunity to play with his hair even if he looked like he might bite your hand if you made one wrong move.

“Maybe next time you won’t fall asleep on me~”


	4. Avoidance Solves Nothing (Jack Howl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request from tumblr! i'm twistedwonderlandimaginesblog on tumblr if u wanna request anything!!

You didn’t know what his problem was. 

Things had been just fine between the two of you, you’d just been studying in the library with him yesterday, and now he was making any excuse that he could not to be anywhere near you. He offered you up excuses like ‘he focused better on his own’ or ‘Leona needed him at the extra practices’, various things that you couldn’t disprove but just felt they were wrong. But he was also not the type to lie to you for no reason which had you worried, wondering if he might’ve cracked to make a deal with Azul or some other viciously out of character thing that he wanted to hide away from you. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ruggie asked with a smirk as you questioned him about Jack’s odd behavior, shrugging his shoulders as you looked over at him curiously. “He’s got a thing for you! You really just as dense as he is?” 

Though you don’t appreciate the comment it suddenly hits you like a ton of bricks, Jack’s slight changes in behavior suddenly coming to mind. He seemed more insistent lately on walking you back to your room or helping you carry your books to class, seeking you out almost every day during lunch so that you wouldn’t have to eat alone. His cheeks would darken when you leaned against him or when you whispered something in his ear that you didn’t want anyone else to hear, his body tensing until distance had been established again. You hadn’t thought anything of it at the time but now that Ruggie had dropped that truth bomb on you, you were even more annoyed!

Couldn’t he tell you felt the same way? And even then, the fact he was running away from his feelings instead of trying to confess them… Was he that worried about ruining your friendship? Warmth spreads across your chest when you think of Jack, the way he’d cared for you practically since day one even if he’d been more brutish and harsh; he’d softened up a great deal when it came to you and though you could always rely on his honesty and strong moral sense, you could tell he thought highly of you. How should you remedy this situation? Just go confess to him yourself…? 

You were mulling over this question at lunch, eating alone since your buddy had decided to run with his tail between his legs; you weren’t paying much attention which is why you’re surprised when Ace sits himself across from you, an unreadable look on his face. 

“Something wrong?” 

“You looked like you needed someone to talk to and who better than me?” You rolled your eyes at the cocky comment, but maybe Ace truly was the solution to your problems. “Just spit it out! You and your bodyguard haven’t marched yourselves through the cafeteria together lately. Did you break up or something?” 

“I really… You know what, do you want to help me test something out?” You might not have ever seen Jack in any type of romantic situation before, nor had you ever discussed such things with him, but he was always very protective of you. You wondered if he’d be kicked into action if he saw another person trying to steal your heart… You couldn’t imagine he’d just let Ace have his way with you either. And since Ace was also an agent of chaos… There’s no way he wouldn’t agree to help you out a little, right?

“Okay, he’s coming!” 

You squeaked as Ace pushed your back against the wall, hand placed beside your face as he trapped you. You hadn’t really laid out a detailed plan as all you knew was that Jack finished class at this time of day, getting ready to go back to his dorm before practice that night, so it was the best place to get ‘caught’ by him to see what he’d do. You didn’t know Ace planned to get this up close and personal, your cheeks growing hotter as he used one of his fingers to tilt your chin up so you’d look at him. All you can think is ‘If only this were Jack’ but that’s about the only thought you have before Ace is suddenly ripped away from you. 

You were apparently very on point in guessing how Jack would act. 

Ace is just as ready to throw hands despite being part of the plan and you feared he might blurt out what went down before you had the chance to talk to Jack alone so you interfere, hands placed on Jack’s chest as you push him away from the redhead. You can hear Ace cursing under his breath, muttering that you owe him before he made himself scarce, another thing he’d promised to do no matter how Jack acted towards him. It must’ve truly bruised his manly pride to have to do such a thing but you’d already promised to repay him somehow so you chose not to worry about it for the moment. You work on pulling Jack away to a place where you can be alone with him, noting that he looks quite flustered and won’t look at you as you drag him away from the scene he’d caused. 

“Why did he attack you like that?” Jack growled out, “You weren’t looking at him.” 

“I…” He thought you were attacked and that’s why he reacted like that? Your heart jumps in your chest as you just want to hug this stupid wolf who you cared about with your entire heart, but you weren’t trying to have him run away from you again. “He didn’t, uh, attack me? That was just him, you know, flirting?” 

“…Who flirts like that?” 

“Well some people like- You know what, never mind that. Now that I finally have you saying more than one sentence to me we’re gonna talk! You’ve been avoiding me like I have some type of contagious disease and I wanna know why!” 

It’s Jack’s turn to stutter and he’s unable to meet your gaze. 

“I’m not avoiding you…” Jack remains a terrible liar, his ears and tail both twitching after the words leave his mouth; he’s shifting back and forth on his feet, perhaps looking for a potential escape route but you had no intention of letting him get away this time. 

His eyes widen as you mirror Ace’s movements from earlier, hand planted on the wall as you pushed him back against it, your surprise movement managing to get him to look you in the eyes. It happens in a split second but you watch as Jack’s eyes flit from yours down to your mouth then up again, unintentionally revealing what was on his mind. You weren’t quite tall enough to block him in or appear intimidating at all, if he wanted to leave he could easily push you off to the side and be on his way, but he stayed frozen (most likely due to the fact you were now chest to chest, too). 

“I miss you, Jack. Can we at least start having lunch together again?” 

Jack looked down and away from you, feeling silently ashamed that he’d made you feel like you were a person who he didn’t want to be around. In all honesty he could spend every moment of every day with you if you so wished it and he’d never get bored, you were just that type of person. He disliked getting too close to people but it had happened so quickly with you he couldn’t even attempt to distance himself. You’d stolen his heart from your very first meeting and you firmly refused to give it back, even now all he can think about is how soft your lips look and how he wished he wasn’t such a coward when it came to situations like this. If he could just kiss you and show you with his actions how he felt instead of having to rely on his words, words he didn’t know how to say or properly put into the world, it would be so much less _stressful_. 

“Can I ask you something?” You tilted your head cutely, his heart practically exploding in his chest as he nodded at your question. “Would you hate me if I kissed you right now?” 

Jack’s mouth hung open as he gave you a blank stare, not having a single clue on how to reply to your question. You don’t seem offended in the least, waiting patiently for his brain to process what you’d just asked of him; with how he’d been reacting you have no doubt it’s what he wants but you have to see if he’s willing to admit to that. If he can at least admit he wanted that out of you, you could work with it, get him to open up a little more when the time was right. But if he was to keep outright rejecting you… well, you’d just be back at square one with your planning. 

“Y-You… You can if you want.” 

Your eyes light up and your arms suddenly wrap around his neck, bringing him a little closer to your level as you place a quick smooch on his lips. You don’t want to overwhelm him with too much affection when he was unused to it, his face going several shades darker even though you’d told him what you wanted to do. He wasn’t exactly relaxing his tense muscles but when he rested his hands on your waist you knew you’d won the battle, Jack’s ears twitching again as he leaned down to rub his nose against yours. 

“Hehe, is that another type of kiss?” 

“…It is.” His gaze is averted again and you can tell something else is on his mind, though this time around it only takes you a few seconds to realize what it was. 

“Do you wanna kiss again?” 

“Yeah.” 

He didn’t know if he’d ever get used to how straight-forward you were about things as embarrassing as this but he couldn’t help but feel incredibly thankful for falling in love with someone like you. 


	5. Confession (Deuce Spade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday sweet boy!

“Can’t you feel how fast my heart is beating, Deuce? It’s your fault and you should take responsibility for it.”

“I… Make you nervous?”

Deuce thought he couldn’t imagine a world where you’d actually liked him back and yet here you were now, looking at him with the softest smile he’d ever seen grace your features as you took hold of his hand to place it over your chest. He can’t tell if your heart is beating faster or not because his entire body is beginning to overheat, his face as red as Riddle’s when he’s disrespected. He almost stops breathing entirely when he realizes he’s touching you, that your hand is holding onto his against your chest, and he resists the urge to whip it away. He wants you to touch him like this, wants to feel and soak in how soft your skin is, he wants this to be real but there’s too much self-doubt settled in his heart for him to believe it.

“You’re overthinking it,” You teased him, not missing the disappointed look on his face when you released his hand. “If I ask how you feel about me would you be able to answer?”

“Uh…” He stares at you dumbly for a few seconds which serves as an answer to your question, one that makes you laugh as you’d never thought you made him so overwhelmed he’d become speechless. There were so many other things you wanted to do like kiss his cheek, or just pat it affectionately, but you weren’t trying to make the poor boy short-circuit completely.

You jumped when Deuce makes a sudden move, slapping both of his cheeks so hard with his hands that the redness on them turns darker. Your mouth is open slightly in disbelief as you look at him before you suddenly burst out laughing, figuring that this was just another attempt to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. You weren’t the type to like confessing first but in this case, it seemed like Deuce found you to be unreachable and that just wouldn’t do. With new purpose, a reason to caress his beautiful face, you reached over to stroke his cheek.

“They must’ve heard that across the entire campus,” Deuce glanced over at your fingers that were touching him, unable to look you in the eye, “But are you convinced you’re awake now?”

“…Does anyone have mind control magic here? Or Ace…”

“Like I’d ever listen to anything Ace wanted me to do. And there’s all sorts of unique magic around here but I’m not under a spell, Deuce. Do you accept my feelings or do I have to spend the night alone?”

“O-Of course I accept them! If you’ll have me…!”

“Hehe, let’s go decide what our first date will be. Hold my hand?”

Deuce stared at your hand and you worried for a second he might not take it, but now that he was reassured of your feelings for him he felt a new surge of confidence. When he laced his fingers with yours, tugging you closer to his side (and averting his eyes when you glanced over at him) you knew you’d finally convinced him you were speaking nothing but the truth. You begin to lead him away to select the best destination for a first date, one where you’ll be alone and unbothered by other students, and Deuce obediently follows while staring at the hand he was holding.

Today turned out better than he ever thought it would.


	6. H-Scene Unlock (Idia Shroud) [NSFW]

It felt so good he might cry.

Idia’s eyes fluttered closed as your mouth wrapped around the tip of his dick, tongue swirling around it as you glanced up to see his facial expression. He’s torn between watching you and then finding that too overwhelming so his eyes flick to the ceiling, unable to stop himself from wiggling around under your touch. You rubbed soothing circles on his pale thighs, removing your mouth briefly and smiling as he whipped his head over to see why you stopped. You could at least take that as a positive sign that he wanted to keep going, posing the question to him and finding even more amusement at the rapid nodding of his head.

You dipped back down between his thighs, tongue running along the underside of his dick, getting another gasp of approval out of him. The noises he was making were far too cute for you to ignore, his higher-pitched breathy moans making the heat pooling between your legs near unbearable. You press a soft to his slit, making eye contact with him before licking the pre-cum flowing out and smirking as he whimpered. You wondered how much longer it’d be until Idia was more open to discuss his fantasies, the kinkier things that he inevitably wanted to do to you but was just far too shy to ask right now when he could barely handle something as simple as a blowjob.

“You’re being so cute, Idia,” You teased, “Are you ready for more?”

“M-More?” He stuttered out, as though he didn’t know what you were implying; his eyes grew wide as you began to strip yourself of your own clothes, his hands reaching up to cover his eyes just in case staring was impolite. You laughed at him again, gently pushing his hands away and cupping his face so he’d look at you.

“You’re allowed to look, you know. This is a special scene you unlocked for maxing out my affection so you shouldn’t waste the opportunity to do what you want.”

“…I-Is it saved for me to go back any time I want? To pick the different options… To be thorough.”

“I wouldn’t say anytime you want but yes. You can pick as many different options as you’d like, baby.”

Idia didn’t know how he managed to max his affection with you but he knew he’d be a fool if he didn’t see this through and get the best ending possible. 


	7. Possessive (Leona Kingscholar) [NSFW]

“You’re mine,” Leona growled, “I’m not jealous, I’m stating a _fact_.”

You bit your bottom lip as you looked up at your agitated boyfriend, rubbing your thighs together for some much needed friction as he sent shivers down your spine. You’d always known he was the protective type but you never suspected it’d get to this point; the moment the two of you were alone once more he’d pinned you to the bed, your arms raised above your hand so you couldn’t shield yourself from him. You had no intentions of fighting back but you wiggled your arms just to confirm his grip was solid, earning another growl out of your peeved lover.

Sometimes it was hard to tell whether Leona was truly worked up or if he was just being a baby, knowing he’d never take anything too far or hurt you. Even now you can feel his grip on your wrists loosening, perfectly capable of pulling away from him if you wanted to (but you don’t want that). Biting your lip you glanced down and realized you could see the bulge in his pants, feeling it briefly rub against your lower body as he shifted himself to hover over you at a better angle. The look of agitation was changing into a smirk, most likely him recognizing how turned on you were at the assertion of his power.

“My, my, what have we here? Is there something you want from me?” He practically purred, bedroom eyes in full effect now.

“I… I want you to kiss me.” Leona pretended like he was truly contemplating kissing you or not but you knew it was a request he’d never refuse, happy when he licks his lips before leaning down to give you what you desired. As lazy as he could be when he was riled up, and specifically when it came to you, he couldn’t help but indulge in his wild side a little. “I want more, Leona.”

“More?” He scoffed, “Could you handle more, my little herbivore?”

“…Only one way to find out.”

That went straight to his dick, adjusting himself as the discomfort began to grow while the seconds ticked away.

“There won’t be any going back.”

“I’m fine with that.”

“You’re being extra cheeky tonight… I like it. I hope you’re prepared to deal with the consequences…”

You’d never been more ready for anything in your life.


	8. Eager to Please (Cater Diamond) [NSFW]

Cater couldn’t feel more honored to be between your legs.

He rested his cheek on the side of your soft thigh, looking up at you with lovestruck eyes as he admired how beautiful you were from any angle. You’re pouting at him as he’d stopped attending to your needs just to admire you, and as much as you appreciated all the love he liked to regularly shower you in when you were alone, you wished he’d just get back to work. That golden tongue of his always managed to work wonders and with a roguish smile he gives you what you want, leaning down to run his tongue along your slit; he lets out a pleased moan as you reached down to run your fingers through his hair, grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging (lightly, as he’d stop again if you go too rough) to encourage him to keep going.

“You’re so beautiful, you know?” He hummed out, smiling as he placed a gentle kiss on your clit. “Can’t I hear that pretty voice of yours a little more? Please?”

“You have to earn it-” You earned yourself a harsh suck, back arching once more as Cater pressed his face in your warmth, not caring that your slick was coating the bottom half of his face. It was almost too easy for him to lose himself in the sensation of pleasing you, your moans and whimpers like music to his ears. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of your voice, the way you tasted, how hard you were making him just by tugging at his hair- His free hand that wasn’t kneading your thigh ran down his body to palm himself through his pants, knowing he might cry if he didn’t get some type of relief soon.

This action doesn’t go unnoticed by you.

“No touching yourself or I won’t let you get off later,” You teased, a devious look making its way to your face; you liked to make Cater work extra hard sometimes, just for all the grief he put you through being the way he is. All your words do is make him harder and he groaned, burying his face in your thigh for a moment as he gathered himself together. “Put that mouth back to work!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Cater’s dick throbbed at the authoritative tone your voice took on, knowing that you were trying to drive him crazy, push him to the edge, so that it was even more gratifying when he finally got to properly fuck you. “I’ll do anything for you.” 


	9. Pampered Lion (Leona Kingscholar)

The laziest mornings were the ones Leona favored the most.

Having no obligations made him rest even easier as he knew he wouldn’t be forced awake by some yowling hooligans telling him what he needed to do, even if he was such a deep sleeper he could ignore them effortlessly for the most part. It’s why he’s partially annoyed that the minute the sun peaks through the bedroom window his consciousness rouses, glancing around the room and letting out a sigh as he realized what disturbed his perfect slumber.

You.

Or, more accurately, you no longer being in his arms.

He performed a cursory glance around the room and noted you weren’t there, growling as he sat up in bed and had to think about where you might’ve gone. It’s likely you’d just broken free from his grip to go to the bathroom and he just hadn’t noticed for a few moments, but he didn’t bother trying to lay back down, knowing he’d simply wake up once you came back and tried to make yourself comfortable once more. Plus, he’d just want to pull you into his arms and snuggle up against you anyway, finding it a much more relaxing way to get some rest even if you complained that it made it even harder to wake up when he did that.

“You have such a miserable morning face, Leona.” He feels a breath that he didn’t know he was holding release and he leaned back, looking at you with an even more annoyed expression. “Don’t give me that or I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“You won’t be doing that.” As though Leona would ever allow you to sleep on the floor, “…Come back to bed.”

“Aw, you’re a needy little lion in the morning,” He has a sharp retort to that sentiment but you cut him off before he can spit it out, lips pressed softly against his as you settle yourself back into his arms. He holds you against him, eyes sliding shut as he nips at your bottom lip, one hand sliding up the back of your bed shirt. If he was slightly less exhausted he might consider punishing you for leaving him to wake up alone but since he’s the forgiving type (you would’ve snorted if you heard him say that aloud) he decided no punishment was needed for now.

“Go back to sleep,” He grumbled out after pulling away, “ _I’m_ going back to sleep.”

“Yes, yes,” You hummed out, running your fingers through his silky locks, wondering if you could sneak a few braids in before he woke up again, “I’ll be here when you wake up next time to pamper you.”

“Hmph.”

If by pamper you meant pepper his face with kisses until he finally rolled over and accepted he couldn’t spend all day in bed then he had plenty to look forward to.


	10. If Only (Idia Shroud)

This is why Idia didn’t attend parties.

Getting shoved into a closet with someone as intimidatingly beautiful as you was more than his poor nerves can handle and he’d nearly fled, but was captured by some disrespectful first years who quickly shoved him in the closet with you. He couldn’t even take solace in the dark as his hair emitted a soft blue glow, making you look impossibly ethereal and even more stunning than normal. He’d try to curl up in a corner if the closet wasn’t so tiny, practically forcing the two of you to be mashed against each other.

“I always wondered if it glowed in the dark…” Your voice suddenly cutting through the dark made him jump back and you let out a giggle, reaching over to pat his shoulder. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that Idia. But… I’m really curious, can I touch it?”

“U-Uh, if you want…!” He inhaled sharply as you reached forward to hold the long strands of his hair that’s closest to you, running your finger through the flames and letting out a hum of approval; they were quite warm but not to the point that it hurt; you had even more questions regarding his hair but decided it best to keep it to yourself. Idia seemed so nervous you’re not sure he could handle a full Q&A about how he cares for his hair right now, but you couldn’t say the opportunity to talk to him popped up often enough.

“You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, you know? This game is stupid anyway.”

Now you thought he didn’t want to kiss you, which had to be the exact opposite of how he felt. To kiss you would be the best feeling in the world, hardly topped by beating his own high scores or sinking his teeth into a new video game. But he can barely form a thought let alone a rebuttal to your statement, mumbling under his breath as he tries to think of a way to refute you.

“Unless you do want to kiss me…?” Your tone is teasing now, having pinpointed why he seemed so agitated at being in such close quarters with you; who would you be if you didn’t exploit this for your own amusement? Not to say you didn’t want to kiss the Ignihyde dorm leader but he was just too cute when he was flustered, and the fact the soft glow of his hair revealed every change in facial expression made this moment the ideal one. “Why don’t you let me do the work?”

Idia thought he might pass out.

He shivered as your fingers trail along the side of his jaw only to stop on his lips, playfully parting them as you grabbed his chin and guided him closer to you. As fun as this was you weren’t about to kiss a man who didn’t want the same from you so you stop your movements abruptly, your eyes glancing up to meet his.

“Can I kiss you, Idia?”

“I-I do! I mean you can!” He blubbered out what sounded like the verbal form of keysmash at his tiny screw up but you simply giggled, pulling him down so his lips could graze against yours. He actually can’t believe this is happening to him, that someone as lovely as you had made the first move; this was almost the perfect set up to a dream, one that he never wanted to wake up from. With a soft whimper of your name you pressed your lips against his harder, smiling as he finally gets kicked into gear and responds whole-heartedly.

“Was that so bad?”

_‘Not at all,’_ He wanted to say, _‘Feel free to come back to my room with me so we can do that some more’._

Too bad he wasn’t the type to voice his thoughts, especially not ones as bold as that.

If only he were the protagonist of some otome game.

If only he had a few moments longer with you in that semi-dark closet, enjoying the feeling of your fingers running through his hair.

If only.


	11. Winter Break (Floyd Leech)

“I’ll miss my little starfish while they’re away~”

As teasing as Floyd was you knew there was truth behind his words, immediately seeing the disappointment reflected in his eyes when you told him you were going home for the holiday. As much as you wished to stay at school with him you knew your family would throw a fit, and bringing him home with you was a challenge you weren’t quite ready to face, thus the two of you had to deal with parting for the week. You didn’t think it’d be such a big deal as Floyd seemed rather casual when it came to your relationship, to the point you’d even questioned how serious he was about you, but you soon came to feel guilty over such a thought seeing how downtrodden he was at having to see you leave.

“It’ll only be like a week,” You mumbled, squeaking as Floyd’s arms suddenly tightened around your waist, as if you were about to leave him then and there even though there were a few hours left to spend together. “I’ll miss you too even if all you do is bully me when we hang out.”

“It’s out of love!” He pouted, “But you’re gonna owe me lots of kisses when you’re back~”

“We can start now…” Floyd’s eyes lit up and you don’t need to ask again, your eager boyfriend immediately pinning you against the wall so you’d truly have no chance of escaping his affection now that you’d asked for it.

Floyd’s kisses were needy, refusing to let you part from him for too long before he pulled you back in for another; he was quite literally stealing your breath away, hands coming up to cup your face in a loving manner as his teeth nibbled at your lower lip. He had the tendency to get a little rough, depending on the type of mood he was in that day, quickly taking the more dominate position when things got hot and heavy between you. You never minded as it felt all too nice to give up control, taking great interest in where Floyd may lead you as he was quite unpredictable. When he finally pulled away you’re both panting, still breathless from the desperate kisses as Floyd’s mouth suddenly turns down into a frown.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“I’ll make sure to message you every day,” You leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek and he let out a mumble of ‘that’s not enough’, to which you respond by peppering a few dozen more on his flushed cheeks. “You’ll have plenty of fun bothering your brother and Azul while I’m gone I’m sure.”

“…Not the same as being with you,” Floyd sighed in defeat, still looking rather unhappy but coming to terms with the fact you weren’t budging. “Every day?”

“Every day.”

“And how do I get to punish you if you don’t?” His mischievous grin is back on his face and it’s your turn to sigh, relieved that he finally seemed to be cheering up. “Do I get to pick?”

“Not a chance!”


	12. Trust (Azul Ashengrotto)

“I feel like I’m losing you.”

Azul, who had tried to keep a straight face, flinched as the blunt statement. He hadn’t meant to make you feel that way as the relationship between the two of you was just fine, you were perfectly happy together and Azul loved you more than anything. But those little fears of his had been popping up lately, ones that told him you’d discover facts about the old him or that you’d quickly grow bored spending time alone with him. It was a childish way to go about it but he’d been avoiding spending one on one time with you, burying himself in his work at Mostro Lounge and insisting that nothing was wrong.

Now he had to face the damage that he’d clearly done to your relationship.

“I promise it’s not-“

“Are you really about to say ‘it’s not you, it’s me’?” Your heart lurched and your eyes grow teary, Azul growing more frantic in return. He was really cursing himself now, knowing he was far too smart to make such a foolish mistake like this.

“Come here, my love,” Azul’s words are stern, betraying how he feels inside as he cups your face with his gloved hands and pulls you closer, “I’ve been… I’ve… I love you. Very much. Please don’t ever doubt that my heart belongs to you. I know that I haven’t had much time to spend with you lately and I _promise_ to remedy that. Can you be patient with me a little longer?”

Azul can tell you’re not entirely convinced and accepts the blame fully, knowing he should’ve considered your emotions before acting in such a selfish way. He wasn’t the only one in the relationship who could have doubts and even if he saw you as the perfect partner, it didn’t mean you saw yourself that way. That’s another thought that he’ll have to squash out of you when he figures out how but for now he’s focused on healing your aching heart, bringing his lips down to meet yours in a soft, loving kiss. He might not be as smooth with his words as he wanted to be but if he could do anything it was pour his emotions into his actions, showing you rather than pleading with you that he loves you with his entire being.

“…Love you too, Azul,” You mumbled, giggling as he leaned forward again to plant a playful kiss on your nose. “But if we’re together you can’t just… keep things inside, okay? You have to trust me like I have to trust you.”

You weren’t wrong, and Azul knew that asking you to trust in someone like him was a perilous agreement.

“…It’s a deal.”


	13. Study Buddies (Ruggie Bucchi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really don't know how I managed to post the second part of this two part story and not the first part but uhhh whoops

“Ten kisses to help me study?”

“Ruggie…”

“Fifteen? You’re pushing a hard bargain today.”

“Ruggie!”

“So brutal! I’m practically on my hands and knees begging for your help.”

“We don’t have to bargain with kisses to get me to help you, you silly hyena,” You playfully flicked at one of his ears, watching it twitch as he pouted at you, “You might be the type to always want something out of a deal but I’m more than happy to help from the kindness of my heart.”

“I don’t know if I trust that but I don’t want to fail my test tomorrow…”

“Does that mean you’ll actually study and not try to get out of halfway through?”

Ruggie had always been endlessly thankful that he’d gotten to date someone like you, someone who had it together and was intelligent, easily able to make up for his mischievous antics. For the most part you were willing to help him out with his homework and tests in the subjects he wasn’t as strong in, in turn helping you out with animal languages (his specialty) when you needed him to. He likes to think your relationship was mutually beneficial but you’d told him more than once to stop viewing the things you did for each other as some type of transaction; you did what you did because you cared about him, not because he repaid you with his own knowledge. He’s not quite used to someone doing something for him without expecting anything in return, getting easily distracted by his thoughts on you while you’re attempting to teach him.

“Are you sure you don’t just want to kiss?” He asked innocently, eyes drifting down to your lips that had curved down into a frown.

“You’re gonna learn this material if it kills me, Ruggie. Consider your kiss privileges revoked until you pass this test!”

“A-And what if I don’t pass?” Now he was feeling a little distressed. Not being able to lean over and give you a quick peck out of the blue? Not being able to press his forehead against yours and nuzzle your noses together before he leaned forward to show you how much he cared about you? How was he supposed to live in a world where he couldn’t shower you in all the love he felt for you when you finally had the chance to be alone?

“Then I guess you won’t be getting anything from me until you pass another test. Now look at my notes and listen to me…”

A challenge had been presented, your threat fully sinking in.

Ruggie had no choice but to pass.


	14. Study Buddies: Results (Ruggie Bucchi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the first study buddies chapter!

You had stuck to your guns about the ‘no kissing’ rule.

Ruggie was dying under this new rule, practically touch-starved, unable to get out all the affection he held for you in his heart. He knew you wanted to get your point across about how serious you were, that he needed to start studying seriously as it was his future his poor grades would be detriment to, but did you really have to completely revoke his kissing privileges? Couldn’t there just be some sort of limit put on it? Maybe like, two or three kisses a day and that’s that? As torturous as it was it did motivate him to study harder than he ever had, easily ignoring his fellow Savanaclaws who taunted him about how ‘whipped’ he was.

They were just jealous they didn’t have some as cute as you as their partner.

The moment of truth came a few days later.

“You got a great grade~ You know what that means!”

Ruggie doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t have to, pushing the rest of your things out of his way as he tackles you into your bed. You can’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm, your excitable hyena boy nuzzling your neck affectionately before he starts to press kisses to your face, eventually finding your lips. He held your face in his hands, the kisses short and sweet and full of love. You feel guilty for withholding affection for so long but you planned on letting him do as he pleased tonight, laughing as he let out a happy sigh of relief when he finally pulled away for air.

“I missed you,” Ruggie whined, pouting at you, “We’re not gonna have to do that before every test, right?”

“Not as long as you keep passing them.”

Ruggie let out a groan.

He’d better stock up on kisses now as he never knew when the next kiss drought would hit.


	15. Happy Birthday! (Kalim Al-Asim)

“Wanna go for a carpet ride?”

The invitation wasn’t one he could possibly turn down, especially not when it came from you. He was sure Jamil would scold him for not going to bed at an appropriate time but Kalim couldn’t turn down the chance to have alone time with you, not when school kept him so busy. This wasn’t the first time you’d done this together and yet each time he was up in the beautiful night sky with you sitting beside him, it felt like a brand new adventure; his heart leapt in his chest as you laughed, pointing out constellations and asking how much he knew about them. Kalim had a habit of nervously talking while around you, unable to stop himself no matter how foolish he sounded.

“Jamil told me it’s your birthday today and I thought this was the perfect place to give you my present,” You rummaged around in the bag you had on your back, glancing over at Kalim and smiling at the gleeful look on his face, “It was really last minute but I promise I’ll give you something better next year! And another thing, I didn’t really know what to get you because you really seem to have it all but… I hope you like it.”

Kalim doesn’t know if it’s the cold night air making your cheeks darken or if you’re truly that nervous about giving him a present, but it’s not as though he’d ever turn down a gift from you. Most of the day he hadn’t even thought about the fact that it was his birthday, instead choosing to go through it as he always did, having a huge celebration with the entirety of Scarabia (and all those outside his dorm who wished to join) earlier that evening. He’d spotted you there but he hadn’t had the chance to talk with you, others surrounding him and trying to steal him away when what he really wanted for his birthday was to spend it with you.

“Anything you’d make for me is amazing, I’m sure of it!” Kalim held the present to his chest, “I don’t want it to fly away though! I’ll have to open it in my room later. But I’m grateful as even just being with you is a gift.”

“Haha, if you say things like that I might get the wrong idea…” Kalim’s eyes sparkled, his heart still beating fast and hard in his chest especially as he reached over to grab your hands. “K-Kalim?!”

“Having you spend this time alone with me on my birthday is the best gift I could ask for,” He squeezed your hands, carefully pulling you closer so he could bring your knuckles to his lips without you being flung from the carpet. “Thank you.”

As fun as it was to celebrate with all his friends, it could never beat spending a night among the stars with you.


	16. Worry (Kalim Al-Asim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to this sweet boy!!!

Kalim wondered if he did something wrong.

You were being unusually tight-lipped that day, hardly talking to him in class (brushing it off as being tired) and not even allowing him to walk you back to your dorm room, insisting he’d just be late to his next class if he did so. He was starting to feel dejected, it was his birthday after all! Shouldn’t you want to spend the day with him? Did he do something to upset you? Were you just having a bad day? He didn’t think you were obligated to spend the entirety of his birthday with him but still… Kalim knew he wouldn’t feel right until he solved the mystery of what happened between the two of you.

Unfortunately, you were very difficult to find.

None of the dorm leaders had seen you around since classes had ended, most of them brushing him off with a shrug or not even bothering to answer his questions before they turned over to fall back asleep. He’d even tried to pester Jamil about finding you, finding that he acted even more tight-lipped than usual when asked about what you should be up to. If Jamil hadn’t noticed anything than Kalim truly felt like he had no hope, letting out a deep sigh and returning to his room; he knew there was supposed to be a feast later on that was being carefully prepared but Kalim wasn’t in the mood to participate. He looked down at his phone with hope in his heart that you would’ve messaged him back but he’s disappointed once more, simply telling Jamil he was going to his room before leaving the area in a clearly dour mood.

Fortunately, he only had to wait another hour before his mood would be cleansed.

“Kalim!”

His ears perked up at your voice and he practically flew off his bed as he heard your hurried footsteps approaching his door, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as all his emotions bubbled to the surface. He was both happy and angry at you so suddenly popping up, knowing you’d been avoiding and ignoring him all day. Would you have an explanation for what he had done? Would you help him improve and be a better boyfriend to you? He didn’t want to have to go through something like this again as the last thing he ever wanted to do was upset you.

“I-I missed you all day!” Kalim is surprised as he flung open his bedroom door, nearly running directly into you and the cake you held in your arms; you seemed prepared for the sudden movement as you stepped out of the way quickly before he could ruin your hard work, balancing the cake on your one arm while the other reached out to prevent Kalim from falling face first into the floor.

“I’m sorry! This… This took way longer than I thought it would! But happy birthday my dearest, please accept this as an apology!”

So you’d spent the day making a cake for him? As frustrating as it was to think he’d done something wrong to ruin your relationship he couldn’t stay mad for long, especially not when he knew you’d worked extra hard to hide it from someone as pushy as him. You had struggled the entire day with not telling him your plans, asking Jamil to hold onto your phone as you couldn’t take the sad messages Kalim had been sending you. You hoped he would forgive you and from the bright smile on his face you were correct, even if there were a few stray tears that streaked down his face.

“Wanna go enjoy it with everyone else? Birthday boy gets the first slice, of course.”

“I’m so glad nothing is wrong…” Kalim laughed out, rubbing at his eyes; you give him another apologetic look, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek and giggling as his cheeks darken at the show of affection. “Can’t I have you to myself for a few more minutes?”

“…Of course you can. Let me put the cake down somewhere safe and I’ll show you how sorry I am.”


	17. True Ending (Idia Shroud)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, to the point, inspired by ghost marriage

“I’m so happy to be back!” Idia cried out as he dove into your arms, wrapping himself firmly around your waist as though he was afraid he’d suddenly be kidnapped again. “A-All of that! With no choice to refuse… I was worried I’d never get to see you again.”

“You knew I wouldn’t just let them take you. She was really… persistent.”

“I know that!” Idia sighed, pulling away temporarily to get ahold of himself, “As though I’d think about marrying anyone but you…”

“What was that?”

“N-Nothing! I didn’t say I wanted to marry you or anything so…!” He buried his face back in your chest and but you’d already seen his red-tinged cheeks, made apparent due to it’s stark contrast with his skin. “I don’t know if you’d… if you’d want something like that with someone like me anyway…”

“I’d be just as enthusiastic about marrying you as she was, Idia.”

“True ending unlocked…?!”


	18. First Fight (Trey Clover)

Trey was frustrated.

He had always been the type to try to keep the peace, to let things play out how they would and then deal with the consequences after. He didn’t know how the conversation you’d been having with him went downhill so quickly, your arms crossing as an annoyed look crossed your face which only made him feel irritated in return. He tried his best and did that even matter to you? It was selfish for him to think that way but he had his own stresses and worries, too. The fight quickly escalated to the point you no longer even wanted to see his face, storming off while other innocent Heartslabyul students looked on in confusion. Trey had sighed, his anger immediately deflating into an insignificant pile of excess emotion that he wished he’d never let loose.

He tried to think of a million different ways to make it up to you, knowing that an apology was probably the best way to your heart but feeling it would be inefficient in representing how truly sorry he was. He had let his temper get the best of him, something that rarely happened but was always unfortunate when it did. His heart ached at the thought of you still bubbling over in anger, going over all the things that he’d said to you in the heat of the moment and thinking that’s how he really felt about you. The things he’d said hadn’t been too harsh but coming from a boyfriend who was supposed to love you no matter what… He could only imagine how terribly he’d hurt your feelings, another fact that made him wonder if you were better off without him.

Well, that could be a discussion for when he finally managed to get you talking to him again.

“Why don’t you just make her something?” Cater had offered up with a shrug, “It was just a little fight. A cute apology cake in their favorite flavor should do the trick, right~?”

Trey had left the room before Cater had even finished his thought.

You’re surprised to hear a knock on your door, glancing up and considering if you should open it or not. From the messages Cater had been sending you, you assumed it was Trey finally working up the nerve to apologize for all the rude things he’d said to you; you couldn’t say your anger hadn’t gotten the better of you too and as much as you wanted to apologize to Trey, you wondered if he’d even want to hear it. He could be such a serious, stubborn person and the thought of him rejecting a heartfelt apology… This had been the first fight the two of you had ever gotten in so you didn’t really know what to expect. You supposed ignoring him would be worse and if he was trying to reach out to you then it was likely he’d be willing to hear any apology you wanted to offer up.

You answered the door with your heart beating a mile a minute.

“I’m sorry!”

You’re both stunned at first to hear it but it’s hard not to laugh at the simultaneous apologies occurring the minute your eyes met. Your eyes trailed down the cake in his hand, a personal one, small, decorated in your favorite colors with an icing heart in the center. You’re flooded with intense emotions once again as he offered the cake up to you with another awkward smile, taking it and setting it down on your desk before you launched yourself into his arms. It’s Trey’s turn to laugh at you, arms wrapping around your waist and face finding it’s way to your shoulder. If you had your way you wouldn’t ever have to leave his arms again, you wouldn’t ever get into another fight and you’d simply live happily ever after suspended in time like this.

“I missed you,” You mumbled out, “…Let’s not fight again?”

“Haha, that’s the last thing I want to do.” Trey pulled away so he could get a good look at the face he’d missed so much over the last few days, hands cupping your face as if to make sure you were really in front of him. “I am sorry. Forgive me?”

“I’ll decide after I get a bite of the cake you made me~”

“Ah how fickle…” Trey kissed your nose, “Good thing I put just about everything you love in a dessert in it then.”


	19. Showtime (Malleus Draconia) [NSFW]

Malleus couldn’t deny you when you looked so excited.

One of his favorite things about you was that you always managed to keep him on his toes, surprising him every now and again with your actions. You didn’t seem at all intimidated by his importance or the fact he was a prince, something that led to his inevitable attraction to you as you didn’t regard him as some untouchable being (even if you were nervously respectful the first few times you’d interacted). He finds himself lost in his thoughts about you, fond memories coming to mind as he awaits your entrance into the room with the ‘surprise’ you’d been so eager to show him. He knew you’d gone shopping somewhere Vil had recommended the day before but he wasn’t quite sure what that entailed as you’d been rather tight-lipped about the type of store you’d been going to, and he hadn’t thought it pertinent to push the conversation as he’s positive you’d tell him about it sooner or later.

It turned out you didn’t have to _tell_ him anything.

You’re clearly pleased that he looked rather surprised to see you so scantily glad as you entered the room, the black lace hugging tight to your body and making you look like an elegantly wrapped gift. He couldn’t ignore the bare skin that was showing through the transparent material, licking his lips as your nipples hardened just from the material of the fabric. He couldn’t admit how quickly he’d become turned on just by seeing the bare minimum of your body though when you spun around to show him the back side he knew it was game over, your ass out and ready for him to sink his teeth into. He stood up from his bed and slowly made his way to you, easily able to read the look in your eyes; you were doing this on purpose, looking up at him innocently, as though you weren’t testing his self-control with how downright delectable you looked right now.

“Is this my gift?” Malleus’ fingers trailed down your side, feeling the fabric of your lingerie and appreciating how comfortable you must be in it. He’d have to ask for the name of the store later so he could buy you a few more outfits to model for him, wondering what you might look like in something even more revealing or even in different colored lace. The possibilities were endless and he’d spare no expense to spoil you.

“It is~” You squeaked as Malleus suddenly pulled you flush against him, looking down at you with intense green eyes. “Do you like it?”

“…You have good taste.” He leaned down to kiss the top of your head, “I’ll have to be careful when I take it off you.”

“You always try to be gentle with me but your eyes tell a different story,” You teased, straightening out the tie on his school uniform as though you weren’t about to strip it off him, “I can tell how much you want to rip it off me but… This was expensive. And I know you’re a prince and all but I’m attached to it! I’ll have to find something cheap but nice so you can rip it off me with no regrets… Really unleash your inner dragon, you know?”

Malleus doesn’t miss the comment but warmth spreads across his chest regardless, appreciating how truly considerate you are of his inner desires that he has so much difficulty voicing.

It was about time he showed you just how much he appreciated you.


	20. Model Misbehavior (Vil Schoenheit) [NSFW]

You were excited that Vil had invited you along to his photoshoot but you should’ve known he had ulterior motives.

The leather outfit he was posing in was doing a number on you, especially when he’d shoot you a suggestive glance every now and again. As the photographer clicked away he seemed wholly unaware of the eye-fucking occurring just off camera, or perhaps he was purposely ignoring it, as he’d made a comment to you earlier that Vil was being less difficult than normal. You were happy your presence brought some sort of peace to these poor workers who had to deal with your high-maintenance boyfriend even if it meant you were suffering in there stead. You tried to keep your feelings under wrap but you rubbed your thighs together in hopes of alleviating some of the intense need pooling between your legs.

It was working very poorly.

You disappeared into the elegant room assigned to him for the day that had all the outfits he had to wear lined up on a rack, glancing through them quickly again and knowing you had a long day ahead of you. You don’t know how he had the stamina to get through something like this but your boyfriend did many things for beauty that you’d never thought about before. A few minutes after you’d settled yourself on the comfortable lounge chair in the corner Vil entered the room, holding a hand up to the attendant trailing behind him and saying something unintelligible. He closed the door behind him and sent you a sly smile, making sure your eyes were on him as he walked over to where you were relaxing.

“Do you like my attire?” Vil asked with a smirk, tugging at the leather shirt and fanning himself, “Beautiful, isn’t it? Or is that just me?”

“It’s both,” You mumbled out in a daze, feeling yourself quickly falling under his spell. He beckoned you over to him with a smile, one hand reaching up to cup your cheek while the other stroked your hair.

“You’re so good for me, aren’t you, dear? I could see how badly you wanted to tear this off of me.”

“T-That was the whole point of me being here, wasn’t it?”

“Hmm, I wonder.” Vil played coy again but when he leaned in to kiss you, it was completely ravenous in nature. He’d absolutely brought you here to have you soak in how good he looked before the official set of photo’s came out, to see some behind the scene action and perhaps fulfill a little fantasy of his that he had. He had locked the door to his make-up room the minute he’d walked through it and now you understood why he’d shoed away the poor attendant. You supposed models got away with a lot of things though you still felt the need to apologize on his behalf though your mind is quickly focused back on him as he gets up close and personal. 

“I want you to ride me,” His tone gave you no room for argument and you feel yourself grow even more aroused, “It’s my turn to admire you.”

You switched spots quickly, Vil giving you a show as he slowly unzipped the pants to reveal his cock, just as beautiful as he was and more than ready to be inside you. There was no more prep-work required with how turned on you were and you’re quick to discard your own clothing, Vil quickly pulling you down on top of him the minute your lower body was fully revealed to him. His fingers ran along the soft skin of your thighs as he admired you, spreading your legs wider as he shifted both of your positions to be more comfortable; his hardened cock rubbed against you teasingly, his hips deliberately cautious as he didn’t want you to come without his permission. You wished you could say you hated it but if you weren’t turned on by just about everything the man did to you why would you be with him?

You groaned happily as Vil finally gave you what you wanted, sliding himself inside and filling you completely; he always liked to settle himself as deep inside you as he could push, and though it had been an odd sensation at first, you’d quickly learned to crave the fullness that it brought. Your legs are quivering already and Vil clicked his tongue at you, grabbing your chin with his fingers and pulling you closer to him. His lips ghosted against yours before he pulled away again, his expression telling you he had no intentions of kissing you until you’d earned it. With another groan at how sadistic your boyfriend could be you began to move your hips, setting the steady rhythm that he liked the most. You’d learned what he liked within the first few days as he wasn’t above slapping your ass until it felt raw and sore, telling you you’d learn one way or another. He’d been amused to learn how sexy you found it and worked it in every now and again as a treat rather than a punishment, but he wasn’t above finding other ways to torture you should that method no longer prove effective.

Vil lifted your shirt up as you bounced on his lap, eyes soaking in the view of your chest before he leaned forward to press a kiss to one of your hardened nipples. You knew he was trying to throw you off your game, trying to give any reason to withdraw and deny you a well-deserved climax but you stayed the course. Vil muttered quiet encouragements as he left hickey’s across your chest, now paying attention to everywhere but your nipples, a lesser punishment but one none the less for not falling for his tricks. Everything with Vil seemed to be walking a fine line but you knew he loved you, knew that he cared about you more than words would ever be able to explain, you were the one special enough to get to see this side of him.

When Vil’s fingers dipped between your legs and he started to buck his hips upward to set a faster, rougher pace you knew he was getting closer. Moans were beginning to slip out that you couldn’t contain and you prayed that the photographer and everyone working under him were far away from the room, not knowing how you were supposed to face them if they heard how desperate you were now. The blonde man under you only encouraged you to keep moaning when your nipple is brought back into his mouth, his tongue playfully swirling around it while his other hand tightly gripped your waist. You cried out his name, whimpered it, repeated it like a mantra, and Vil sighed as he felt you come around his cock, body shaking as you fell into his arms. He continued to thrust in and out of you like you were some personal fuck toy, quickly coming to his own end as you whimpered his name in his ear.

There wasn’t any time to relax as a hesitant knock resounded in the room, Vil sitting up and holding onto you as you clumsily tried to get yourself together. He’s kind enough to clean you up with a nearby towel, tossing it back towards the bathroom after he’s finished with it, not seeming to care at all what someone might think if they found it. He helped you to put your clothes back on, sitting you back down on the chair and kissing your forehead before he started to strip himself down.

“Once you’ve recovered, you’ll help me change, won’t you? There’s another outfit I think you’ll absolutely love on me.”

“… Of course.”

You really couldn’t ever deny him, even if you wanted to.


	21. Windows (Lilia Vanrouge) [NSFW]

You had thought Lilia was kidding about wanting to do something like this in public but you should’ve known better when it came to him.

When he’d suddenly lifted your shirt up without warning while you were in the hall alone you had gotten the inkling he wasn’t kidding, but the minute his lips were plastered to your neck after he’d bent you over was the real key moment where you realized he wasn’t messing around. His fingers teased at your nipples, his dick pressing between your thighs as he encouraged you to squeeze them as tightly as possible. You’d gasped when he’d pushed you a little further so that your chest hit the window, the cold day outside translating over and causing a shiver to run down your spine. Lilia seemed pleased with the outcome and told you not to move, pulling your pants and underwear off so he could approach the promised land. You wondered once again if he was about to take it all the way, if he really was going to tempt getting caught by Crowley in such an unbecoming state, but once his cock pressed past your entrance there was no going back. 

You’d die of neediness if he pulled himself out of you now.

“Are you embarrassed about getting caught?” Lilia teased, nipping at your shoulder from behind, fingers lightly digging into your hips as he set a steady pace, “What would your friends think of you if they caught you like this?”

You opened your mouth to respond but with the harsh roll of his hips as he pressed himself fully inside you cut you off, only a garbled moan coming out. Your body felt like it was overheating from all that Lilia was doing to you which made the cold pane of the window all the more comforting, even if someone could pass by through the outside area at any moment and see your partially naked body pressed up against the glass. Your lover gave you no chance to pull away or resituate yourself either, his hand planting itself firmly on your back every time you tried to lean back into him. You were craving affection, wanting to kiss him, but he seemed more content to listen to your whimpers and moans unfiltered.

“Sorry, dear. I’ll give you everything you want after, so indulge me for now, won’t you?”


	22. Under the Covers (Trey Clover) [NSFW]

You didn’t think anything of it when Trey wanted to cuddle.

He’d thrown the fluffy blanket over the two of you and you’d happily snuggled into his side as he turned on something casual to watch, knowing both of you would likely not be paying attention. Whenever you got together like this it was bound to end with you both passed out on Trey’s bed, scrambling to get yourself together and sneak back to your respective dorm without Riddle noticing.

You noticed immediately that Trey had gotten more comfortable than usual, his arm wrapped around your waist instead of around your shoulders like usual. He leaned over to press a kiss to your cheek and that’s when you felt his hand on your waist, fingers pressing at your hip and making you jump at the sudden touch. You didn’t mind the touch so you didn’t bother telling him to back off, thinking maybe it was just warmer there for his hand or something so you didn’t have to think about it further. You tried to at least semi-focus on the show playing in front of your eyes but you’re starting to feel antsy, butterflies aflutter in your stomach as tension hangs in the air.

“T-Trey…?” You leaned into him as the hand that had been previously squeezing your hip slipped itself under your shirt, not rising much farther but stroking the soft skin on your side soothingly. He still hadn’t turned to look at you despite your calling of his name but he was wearing an amused expression on his face, like he was enjoying the surprised reactions he was getting out of you. With a pout you reached over to touch his thigh to see how casual he could be about being touched in intimate areas but you overshot it, hand accidentally landing on his sizable bulge. Your eyes widened as Trey stiffened at your touch, not seeing _that_ coming at all.

Had he really gotten turned on from the close proximity with you? Not just that, but he had been teasingly touching you all night even if he’d never hit anywhere particularly sensitive… You and Trey hadn’t gone very far as of yet so was this him subtly feeling you up, seeing your limits, trying to see what you might want from him? You didn’t move away from him nor did you move your hand, cautiously moving your hand and glancing up to see his reaction. Trey’s teeth were digging into his lip as he tried not to make any noise but his hips were starting to buck up against you, silently begging for you to add just a little more _pressure_ , just move a little _faster_. You can sense what he wanted but the smirk on your face tells him all he needs to know about how this night would go for him.

He wanted to tease you? That’s fine.

But he better be able to handle your retaliation.


	23. Pinned (Ace Trappola)

Ace hated losing but he didn’t mind this.

He thought it would give him an edge up in a fight should he learn some martial arts moves from you but he didn’t expect you to be so hands-on. The first time you’d pinned him he was completely caught off-guard as the lesson had started abruptly, with you sending a heart-stopping smile his way as you warned him you wouldn’t go easy on him. From then on he paid attention but even that wasn’t enough, the power and poise behind your moves like nothing else he’d ever seen before. If he was being honest with himself it was incredibly hot to see you carry yourself with such confidence in a fight and even if most might feel a little emasculated at being taken down, it only encouraged him to try harder.

Soon the student would overcome the master. That’s just how these things worked, right?

“Ha! I finally did it!” Ace is pleased to have you finally underneath him, looking down at you with a triumphant smirk that makes your heart skip a few beats; the longer he stayed on top of you, not moving from the position, just looking down at you with pride, the harder your heart seemed to beat in your chest. What was wrong with him? Why wasn’t he moving? Why was he looking at you so expectantly?

Ace’s eyes slid down towards your lips and he tried not to break out into a cold sweat, realizing how close you are and how compromising this position is. He still can’t bring himself to move away, not when he sees you mirror his movements and look at his lips, almost as if you expect him to make the first move. He supposed that he wouldn’t mind kissing you, you’d spent enough time together now for him to know how incredibly attractive he found you and your lips were hard to resist. He wouldn’t have minded if you’d kissed him while you had him pinned under you, in fact, in might have been even better than the situation now. But beggars can’t be choosers and the opportunity was quickly flying out the window so he used the rest of his momentum and the romantic tension to lean down, lips pressing hard against yours.

You don’t reject his advances for a single second though it takes your brain a second to kick into gear, hands rising up to touch the side of Ace’s face before they begin to card through your hair. The kiss is intense, built from many evenings spent alone together training, and you have to wonder how this hadn’t happened sooner. Had you really been too afraid to make a move or was it more you wanted Ace to put some work into the relationship? You’d been the one to invite him to train with you hoping to get closer so you’re thankful your little ploy worked even if it meant losing a fight, something you didn’t even take offense to considering he’d learned all his moves from you. When you finally pulled away from the kiss to gather some air, the training leaving you just as breathless as he had, the same triumphant smirk is on his face.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

“Don’t let one win go to your head,” You teased, flicking at his nose playfully before he finally helped you up off the ground, “Riddle would be quite upset to see you had me in such an indecent position.”

“…Y-You’re not gonna tell him, are you? Not that I care. What can he do to me?” 

“Oooh, those are big words. Think you can pin him before he offs your head? Actually, don’t answer it. I just wanna see your master plan in action.”

“…Think you could give me one more kiss before that?”

“Only if you can pin me again.”

“You’re on!”


	24. Dancing in the Rain (Ace Trappola)

Ace joined you despite looking at you like you were crazy.

Neither one of you seemed at all worried about catching a cold or potentially freezing to death as you danced in the rain together, splashing in puddles like you were young children again. When he’d walked out into the courtyard on this dreary rainy day he had never suspected he’d be having the time of his life with you, grabbing ahold of your hands as he saw you begin to slip. You only seemed to laugh harder at that, smile blinding him like it was the sun as you squeezed his hand back and begun a coordinated sort of splashing. It was childish and would certainly be embarrassing should anyone walk out to see the two of you but the school was essentially empty at this point, many people retreating back to their dorm to stay safe from the storm.

“Riddle’s gonna scold you!”

When you’d finally grown tired you’d both found refuge under a gazebo, sitting on the dry bench and squeezing out the excess water from your uniforms despite the fact they’d be soaked again soon. Ace can’t stop staring at you, watching as you flipped your wet hair back and giggled at how it stuck to your face; you managed to look so stunning despite also looking similar to a wet dog. When you’d caught him looking you leaned over to swipe back his hair, too, thinking he was laughing at your hairstyle when in reality he was just quietly admiring you. He didn’t bother trying to stop you, grinning right back and accepting his new hair for the time being.

Being alone with you now, sitting under a gazebo as you waited for the storm to let up was a pretty romantic set-up, one that Ace would have scoffed at years ago. He’d used to make fun of the girls who loved things like this, whose entire lives seemed built around creating some fairy tale romance that would always be out of reach. His own overly romantic and boring girlfriend had thrown him off as well but being with you didn’t feel like a chore, being with you felt like fun, like he never knew what might happen. It might be in part because you weren’t an official couple that it seemed so exciting but he couldn’t help but think about what it might be like if he actually made a move on you, if you were genuinely interested in him…

Middle school him would have scoffed at romance but the current him couldn’t chase it from his thoughts.


	25. Hedgehog Care Squad (Riddle Rosehearts)

Riddle didn’t normally oversee hedgehog duty but today he made an exception.

The other students were beginning to notice that any time they had a chore where they were paired up with you the notoriously short-tempered dorm leader would take over for them, assigning them a different task or allowing them some time to themselves to catch up on their homework. No one was willing to look a gift horse in the mouth when it came to Riddle though and he was left to his devices, only Trey aware of the relationship between the two of you (though the more Riddle participated in chores alongside you, the more others were beginning to notice). It could be quite difficult for you two to find the time to spend together so even if it was while you were both handling important tasks, the time was still appreciated.

“Look at how cute you are,” You held one of the smaller hedgehogs in your hand, stroking under it’s chin and looking absolutely delighted at the cute noises of approval it made in return. “You like that, don’t you? I like taking care of you, too.”

_‘You’re quite cute as well,’_ Riddle thought, watching you with a fond smile, _‘But I’ll keep that to myself.’_

“Everything appears to be in order,” Riddle offered up, looking around the cages and assuring they were all spotless; when the two of you worked together it was always quick and efficient, taking less time than if he’d let another student handle it. He’d normally been so overcome with work he didn’t know if he could make the time to actually help take care of the hedgehogs, normally only visiting to adore the little balls of cuteness before getting back to business, but he’d been making the time recently. “Everyone accounted for?”

“Yes sir!”

You tucked the hedgehog in your hand away, pressing a kiss to your hand and placing it gently on the hedgehog’s head before you placed it back in it’s cage. The others skittered around it as though they were jealous, wanting a little piece of your affection as well; you’d be here all day if you were to dole out kisses to each one of them so you considered it a special treat to give a different hedgehog your attention each time you came to clean their cages. Riddle had noticed, of course, and it was another thing that left his chest swelling with pride. You were a person who was so kind and compassionate that you wouldn’t even blink an eye at showering the little guys with your affection, something that also happened with the flamingos, and he wondered if that’s why you were a master at croquet.

“You ready to head back inside so we can clean ourselves up?”

“One moment.” Riddle reached out to stop you from leaving the area, tugging lightly on your hand and then quickly move away as if he might’ve offended you. He wasn’t the type to reach out and touch you without permission even if it was something so small you never would’ve thought to scold him for it, choosing to smile at him to show you weren’t angry at all. “We haven’t had… much of a chance to talk. I wanted to make sure everything is going well for you, your schoolwork and all…”

Riddle had started to stutter as his sentence continued which clued you in on why he had stopped you while you were still away from the group. He wanted alone time. He didn’t just want to speak but he wanted to do the other things couples did, that he wanted to kiss you despite the fact you managed to make his knees buckle every time he did so. You considered being patient about it, waiting for him to spit it out, but you knew you might be waiting awhile as Riddle still had a difficult time asking for affection; whether it’s because he didn’t think he deserved it or he worried he was being selfish, Riddle took his time when it came to getting what he wanted.

Time you didn’t always have, like now, where two third years were waiting the reappearance of the dorm leader.

“Would you like to kiss me, Riddle?” You asked innocently, eyes lighting up as his color immediately rose to his cheeks. He looked irresistibly cute when he blushed, unable to meet your eye when you grew bold like this despite the fact this was far from the first time you’d kissed. You think it only added to his charm, your boyfriend being a true gentleman was a source of great pride for you and the respect he showed you daily only proved you were right to make him your boyfriend.

“…I would. May I?”

“Of course,” You tapped your lips to tell him exactly where you’d like his lips to land, “Make it count~!”

His lips are gentle and soft, tasting slightly like strawberry, making you wonder if Trey had made Riddle a little personal cake at some point. You were on cloud nine while you were around him but the feeling of his lips against yours made butterflies flutter in your stomach, a similar thing happening to him each and every time you kissed. He just couldn’t get used to the feeling of having you so close to him, his hands still not knowing quite what to do with themselves, sometimes resting on your cheeks and others placed (respectfully) on your waist. He could easily get lost in you if he let himself fully give in and though he craved being able to do that, to just follow his instinct and indulge in all the feelings he had for you, you were still in public where anyone could see.

“Was that my prize for taking such good care of the hedgehogs?”

“It was… your prize for being such a lovely person,” He might as well say embarrassing things while his face was already red, not like it could get much darker now. “We should go. Trey and Cater…”

“Will know exactly why we’re late if you walk in there red as a tomato.”

Riddle simply sighed, knowing there was quite a bit of teasing in his future.


	26. Text (Deuce Spade)

Deuce wanted to die.

He hadn’t meant to actually send the message to you, the message he’d typed out just being him in his feelings as he didn’t get to see you during the week break from school. His crush on you had gone unspoken for so long he’d gotten comfortable simply being seen as your friend, feeling lucky he’d even managed to get that far when he was constantly nervous around you. Even when he put his foot in his mouth you simply laughed it off, asking for further explanation (giving him a chance to defend himself) or simply assuming he’s just joking around. 

But how could he explain away ‘I miss you’?

He’d been distracted by his mother who had been excitedly asking him about all the friends he made, it was the reason he pulled up your chat messages in the first place. He was re-reading them, smiling at your sense of humor, wishing he could think of a single topic to start a new conversation with. He’d been staring at his phone for an hour trying to decide if he should send the message while his mother tittered around him, making him his favorite dinner in celebration of the holiday; he was happy to be home, to see her, but he wished you could be here, too. Having his two favorite people in the same room together, hopefully getting along, would be like a dream come true. Would you be interested in meeting his mom? Would the two of you get along well? These thoughts were what got him in trouble in the first place as he swiped at his screen to go to a different page and hit the far too large ‘send’ button instead.

He was sweating, unable to talk back as his mother asked him if he’d like this or that for dessert, the cold type of sweat that you only got when you were sick to his stomach. What would he do if you replied negatively? What would he do if you didn’t reply at all? Which would hurt him more? He tossed his phone onto the chair directly across from him and did his best to avoid the questions on his behavior from his parent, sitting at the table with her and directing the conversation back on her. He liked to hear what she was up to while he was away though he always felt some sort of guilt when she talked about how much she missed him; she wasn’t holding it against him, of course, he was going to a great school and staying out of trouble, she was just far more used to see his face every day after school so it was an adjustment.

Deuce was midway through his meal when he heard his phone ringing from across the room, slightly muffled due to being wedged in a chair cushion, but his heart dropped. That ringtone… It wasn’t the default one, it was the one you’d given yourself after you’d put your number in his phone! He’d know that sound anywhere. He jumped up from the table without excusing himself, only dimly hearing his mother call out for him in confusion as he tried to answer it. He thought for a moment maybe he’d mistaken the sound, maybe it wasn’t you calling and someone else was programmed in his phone with the same ringtone and he was just hopeless-

Oh, God, it _was_ you. 

“H-Hello?” Why did he answer with such uncertainty? Why was he so afraid to talk to you? If you saw his message and thought he was some sort of weirdo you wouldn’t have called him, right? Maybe he’d accidentally sent the text to Ace or Yuu instead who he’d feel far less awkward explaining himself too even if it would be a hassle.

“You didn’t respond to my text so I got worried!”

His mothers ears perked up to the sound of your voice as she had followed her frantic son into the living room, leaning closer and raising an eyebrow at him. His face was fully flushed and he was fidgeting, unable to sit still; it was an expression she’d never quite seen on him before. It may just be a mothers instinct or perhaps Deuce isn’t quite as slick as he likes to think when it comes to his feelings because she’s soon pulling away with a wide smile on her face. He doesn’t expect her to suddenly snatch the phone from his hand, holding a finger out to him to tell him not to bother trying to take it back.

“Hello, dear,” His mom started off, voice sweet as honey, “How are you? Are you one of Deuce’s friends?”

He can’t hear your reply as clearly as he’d like.

“Oh, my, I thought so… I completely understand, I was young once, too… Mhm, mhm… Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow night then! It’s normally just the two of us so some company will really mix it up!” Deuce reached out for his phone but is met by his mothers hand on his face, covering his mouth and pushing him away as she had it just out of his reach. “I can’t wait to meet you then! Deuce will send you our address. Tell him the types of foods you like to eat as well! Goodbye, dear.”

“Your mom’s cute,” You giggled from the other end of the phone, unaware of the dead-eyed expression Deuce wore on his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner I guess~ I’ll message you back when I’m done eating tonight so make sure you answer this time, ‘kay?”

When you hung up he pouted at his mother who was whistling innocently in the kitchen, having started to gather all the dishes aside from the one that had his unfinished dinner on it. It was slightly cold but he didn’t much care anymore, not when there was a storm of butterflies in his stomach causing a ruckus and dampening his appetite. It took him a few minutes of mulling over the conversation you’d just had before he realized you’d called him because he hadn’t responded to you, and he reached into his pocket to pull his phone out again to check.

He saved the message the minute he read it, just to look at it whenever he felt down.

‘I miss you too ♥’


	27. The Perfect Date (Ace Trappola)

“Come on, come on! We have to get in line for that rollercoaster before it gets too long!”

Ace’s suggestion of an amusement park over summer break was one you happily went along with, knowing your boyfriend wanted to go all out now that he didn’t have to worry about homework or having his head offed. You happily accepted the date idea because it could be nice to run around together all day even if you and heat didn’t specifically get along, letting Ace tug you from ride to ride; he was quite happy that you wanted to try out everything with him, giving you breaks in between to keep you hydrated so you wouldn’t vomit everywhere after another wonky rollercoaster ride. Even if you didn’t generally find these types of things fun you couldn’t help but smile at Ace’s excitement, his smile being quite contagious through the entire day.

It had been a few hours spent in the park after getting lunch together that you started to feel worn down, apologizing as you asked for another break to just sit and relax for a while.

“You should’ve said something sooner,” Ace scolded, hands hovering above your eyes as though it would help your overheated self; it was the thought that counts, you supposed, “Here, there’s that place over there! We can buy you a drink and sit in the shade.”

“That sounds wonderful…” You sighed, letting Ace one again pull you along into the cute little shop that sold the ice cold beverages you required to not pass out on an otherwise great day. You sat with your shoulder pressed against Ace, taking little sips from your drink as he filled the silence with how great today had been and how exhausted you’d both be by the end of it. “Thanks for the lemonade~ It’s super refreshing. The sun’s going down now though so we don’t have too much time left… What’s next?” 

“Well, uh, tonight we can… We can do the Ferris wheel. I know _you_ want to and I don’t really mind it, so…” You remember a story he told that had something to do with hating said amusement park attraction and you hadn’t voiced wanting to ride the Ferris wheel at all as far as you remember, but you simply go with it to save his ego.

“That sounds very romantic of you,” You leaned against him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and trying not to laugh at the proud look on his face. “I look forward to it.”

Ace is acting shiftier than normal while you’re waiting in line for the Ferris wheel and you wonder if it’s because he has a secret fear of heights, though he’d never voiced anything like that before. The idea is quickly brushed aside when Ace reached over to pull you closer to him, head resting on his shoulder as you patiently waited for the other couples to have their moment together. When it’s finally your turn Ace is a true gentleman, holding the door open and carefully helping you inside, choosing to sit across from you rather than next to you at first.

“It really is an entirely different world up in the sky…” You glanced outside the tiny window with a small smile, “I’m glad I got to do this with you, Ace, even though I know you think it’s boring.”

“Well, we’ve been doing fun stuff all day so it’s fine to slow down a little at night, right? Plus, we have time for one more rollercoaster I think…” You couldn’t help but giggle at him trying to rationalize it all, especially since you’d never questioned him on it to begin with. You knew Ace had a hard time getting out of his element and doing things he didn’t personally find entertaining but he had once said for the right person he’d do anything he can to make him happy, so even despite his childish, blunt behavior he’d proven to be a rather dedicated boyfriend.

It seemed that there was still more on his mind.

“You know I’m not good at all this lovey-dovey stuff…” He suddenly looked uncomfortable, avoiding your eyes as he thought a few moments longer before moving to sit beside you; you scooted over to give him a little space, turning yourself towards him as you continued to listen to him talk. “This is just… I mean, this is romantic, right? You like it?”

“I do. I’m really not used to seeing you this uncomfortable though… Is everything okay?”

“I-It’s all good, it’s just…” Ace swallowed hard and the anxiety seemed to be building in him, “I just wanted you to know that… That I love you, okay! I love you and I’ve been thinking about how to say it all day and then I saw this stupid Ferris wheel and thought it’d be the perfect place to do it.”

You’re a little stunned at how suddenly the confession seemed to come on but it warms your heart to know that Ace felt that way towards you. Not only did he love you, but he wanted to make a good first impression for the first time he told you, setting up this romantic atmosphere and doing his best to make the moment as memorable as possible. Though he probably could’ve worked on a better speech it was still so totally Ace you couldn’t say it was unsatisfying, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to your lips.

“I love you too, Ace, thank you for such a wonderful date.”

“S-Sure…” His cheeks are dyed red but he seemed quite pleased, leaning in to return your kiss with more passion, neither of you noticing you were on the move again until you’d reached the bottom and the cart rocked abruptly.

He helped you out once again, arm remaining hooked with yours as you both discussed what the last ride of the evening should be.


	28. Reunion (Azul Ashengrotto)

Owning a house by the sea seemed like a dream come true.

You’d always worried about how your relationship with Azul would continue once you’d graduated, knowing it was only right he spend his time back home but you couldn’t suddenly turn into a sea-dwelling creature. Sure, there were potions that would help you stay underwater with him for an extended amount of time but he didn’t seem too keen on the idea, probably not liking the thought of you seeing him in his octopus form on a daily basis. You’d still only seen it once but he’d disappeared in the water so quickly you’d hardly gotten a good look at him so it remained a mystery and you respected his need to keep it private, knowing the bullying he’d gone through when he was younger weren’t things that could be solved overnight.

But to think he’d be so dedicated to you he’d buy you a house by the ocean… You would think there were no doubts about how he felt.

He’d never told you he loved you even after years of being together and you were starting to worry, starting to wonder what you really meant to him. Were you being used like everyone said? A figurehead so others wouldn’t bother him about finding a significant other? You were clearly patient and more willing to deal with his shady behavior than most, incredibly understanding of how Azul craved the security and comfort of power and money. He still came up to spend time with you frequently enough that you knew it must be a hassle for him to constantly switch back and forth but he did it anyway, so it likely meant he had strong feelings for you, but why couldn’t he just say it? You’d said it to him already, more than once, and he’d quickly changed the topic or kissed you in hopes of it counting as a response.

And it counted for sure but you still couldn’t help but grow anxious at the thought of Azul slowly growing tired of your relationship.

“You’re being illogical.”

“Emotions aren’t always logical, Azul,” Your fingers tapped nervously against your arm, not wanting to have this conversation but knowing it had to be done. “Is it just… because you don’t feel that way about me? You can love a person and not be in love with them, I get that, but like… If your future isn’t with me what’s the point of all this Azul?”

“After everything I’ve done for you… You could still say that to me? That I don’t…?”

“You can’t even say it now! What’s the issue? It’s three goddamn words, Azul!”

Azul looked incredibly uncomfortable, turned towards the dock where he’d recently resurfaced; he’d come for a quick visit but it had been awhile since he’d seen you which is probably why you were feeling so sensitive. He didn’t communicate much when he was back home so you’d been stuck with this hurricane of emotions, flooding your brain with damaging, potentially untrue thoughts. It had reached the point where you couldn’t even feel happy about seeing him, coming to terms with the fact that you and Azul might actually be breaking up in this moment. It’s not a fact he wants to accept either, but he also can’t answer your questions about why he can’t say it. Why couldn’t he just spit it out? It certainly wasn’t because he didn’t feel strongly enough for you but…

The fear of rejection was still too strong, it loomed over him and cast a shadow on all things important to him.

When he disappeared that night without another word you’d broken down into tears, once again having nothing definitive about your relationship with Azul. Should you have known it would lead to something like this? Should you have figured that he’d never be able to fully commit because of his own issues he refused to deal with and only covered up? Was there a way for you to be a better significant other, to motivate him to work through these issues for his own sake and the sake of your relationship? The questions don’t stop coming even as you fall asleep that night but the next morning brings much more clarity.

Azul had done so many things for you. He’d gone out of his comfort zone many times during the course of your relationship in attempts to make you happy, he’d showered you in gifts you’d never even asked for, he’d been more vulnerable than he’d ever been with anyone before even if he still kept plenty of himself hidden beneath the surface. To bear his heart and soul to you would be the biggest step he’d ever taken with anyone and would mean ten times more than a ring, but had you been selfish in thinking he should make such a big move at the drop of a dime? You suddenly wanted to apologize but felt awkward sending the first message, staring at your phone and wondering if he’d be the first to make contact. When two entire days pass without a single message exchanged you text him a short message, letting him know you wanted to talk but without the argument this time.

Three more days pass before you get a response.

It’s weirdly mechanical and sounds very unlike your Azul, the one who liked to remind you that he was thinking of you or who at least referred to you by an affectionate nickname when he missed you. It made your heart sink but you don’t respond to it immediately, knowing he might be the most comfortable if you treated this like a business deal; it was a lot like your first confession where he hardly knew how to handle himself and you’d been patient with him then, so why not now, too? The text means a great deal to Azul when you don’t call him out on his cold behavior, letting him know you’d be waiting for whenever he was available.

It only takes two more days for him to finally come back to you.

“Isn’t this a surprise.”

You’d been watching the sun start so set at the end of the dock on your beachside property, legs swinging over the edge and skimming against the cool ocean water. You’d seen him approaching from a distance but had tried to keep your hopes in check knowing he could fully pull away from you after that fight, that him approaching you now but not be the most positive thing that could happen. But you’re even more shocked to see he’s in his full mermaid form looking extremely flushed and uncomfortable. The two of you just stare at each other for a few moments before Azul gets closer, tugging at your legs in an attempt to get you in the water with him; you followed his lead and found yourself in his arms, his tentacles also wrapping around to hug you even closer to him. You don’t think you’d ever felt so secure in your life, giggling as he squeezed you tighter.

“I think you’re cute like this.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Azul sighed, “I came back to talk seriously about… our relationship. I came to say that I do… That I do love you. _You_ are the person I want to share my life with and me not saying those ‘three little words’ to you was no fault of your own. Willingly showing myself in this form… it should be more proof that I trust you and that you should trust my words.”

“Ooh, and taking the blame for the fight, too? Talking about trust? This is a new and improved Azul I see.”

“I’m being serious!”

“I know, you’re always very serious,” You pressed a few kisses to his salty skin, feeling him finally start to relax himself against you. “I love you, too. And I also want to share my life with you but.. learn to message me back while you’re away, okay? At least once every few days. I do miss you when you’re away.”

“I plan on visiting more often. At least living here half the year.” He looked behind you at the house in the distance, “I bought the place so I figured I should spend more time in it…”

“You could always open a seafood restaurant. I’d say it sounds screwed up but considering the fact you eat other fish…”

“…That’s a good idea. I’ll have to do more research.” You can see the spark in his eyes that show he’d latched onto your idea rather quickly, likely already drawing up his game plan and the architectural designs of his new restaurant. “I came to talk today but I’m still needed at home. I’ll be back again soon so we can discuss our future in more detail.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	29. Breakfast (Trey Clover) [NSFW]

It wasn’t your fault that Trey was irresistible in the morning.

Each day before the bakery opened he’d be up at the crack of dawn to ready himself, often times jumping in the shower first before proceeding to make himself coffee in the kitchen. He was always careful not to wake you up as he rose, pressing a quick kiss to your temple before he goes about his day, but there are some mornings where you can’t help but wake up with him. You know the minute he leaves for work you’d pass right back out in your bed but you liked to spend time with Trey while you could, lazily following him around the kitchen until he planted you in a seat at the kitchen table and made you breakfast while he did the rest of his morning routine.

But there were some mornings where you simply couldn’t let him take it easy.

“What’s gotten into you?” Trey barely has the chance to get his question out before you crushed your lips against his again, helping him hoist you up on the counter to make it less strenuous on you both.

Trey had just been minding his own business, brewing some coffee while still in his pajamas, having decided to mix it up this morning and drink some wake up juice first. He tended not to sleep with a shirt on and hardly saw the point of putting one on until after his shower but he sees why that might be a problem now. Your hands explore his chest, touching his stomach and drifting lower until they reach the edge of his pants, tugging at the elastic band and giggling as it snaps against his skin. He pulled away to breathe and give you a disapproving look, clearly not the biggest fan of what you were trying to do in your kitchen, where you both _eat_.

“Come on,” You whined, “Maybe I want something else for breakfast this morning~”

“I don’t know how to feel when you say things like that…” He sighed but he’s smiling, hands squeezing your hips. “We’ve lived here this long and our kitchen’s remained clean…”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” You slipped your shirt off with one fluid motion, tossing it off to the side and smirking as you see you’d captured his full attention. “Please? I’ll miss you all day when you’re at work and touching myself… Your dick is just so much better, baby.”

You knew he wasn’t the biggest fan of dirty talk but it was always hard to resist you when you were so needy and when his cock springs free you know you’ve won, licking your lips in anticipation of what was coming next.


	30. Intricate Rituals (Malleus Draconia) [NSFW]

It was too early for this.

The flowing white outfit you were adorned in felt rather breezy in the colorful meadow that you’d found yourself in, sitting down on a knitted blanket that was given to you as a wedding gift. It was technically a pre-wedding gift as you weren’t officially married to Malleus quite yet but you were closer than anyone had been yet, sitting on said blanket at the crack of dawn; it had been explained to you by Lilia as some sort of symbol of a new relationship being born but you’d been half-asleep as he’d dressed and explained it to you. Malleus was wearing a similar outfit but you hadn’t seen him yet, having been advised to go to this spot without your lover and to patiently await him ‘finding’ you. The traditions weren’t ones you were familiar with and half the time you swore someone must be playing some cruel joke on you but you simply went with the flow to show your fiancé how serious he was about you.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

Malleus is, indeed, wearing a similar outfit that feels like it’s practically see-through and suddenly you realize yours might be as well. Panicking, you looked down at yourself to check if you could see your bare chest but Malleus’ laughter distracted you. He sat beside you on the blanket, reaching over to brush your hair out his way so he could fully see and admire your face. You’re surprised that you’re so into this, that you leaning into his touch and eager to see what comes next. The thought of making love with Malleus in the middle of the field so early in the morning, in special clothing to boot, had made you feel rather anxious but now that you were finally alone together all those anxieties seemed to be eased. There was some anxiety to be had about marrying a prince but when Malleus looked at you with eyes full of love and adoration it was just too easy to forget it all.

“I’ll start.”

“M-Malleus…!” You let out a squeak of surprise as his lips gently brushed against your partially revealed collar bone, fingers making themselves busy with the buttons on your blouse. You’d known this was coming and you weren’t exactly worried since this was Malleus after all; he’d proven that you could trust him with your life. It was already an act you’d only done once before with him before you’d suddenly grown very busy, your engagement happening so quickly it made your head spin. But he’s slow and careful with his movements, admiring the soft skin of your bare chest, a sight that was now meant for his eyes only.

“Just relax. No one’s around, it’s just the two of us… It’s been a long time since I’ve had you all to myself,” His fingers traced around your nipples, smirking as your body arched into his touch and practically begged him for more even if your lips remained sealed. “I apologize but I fully plan on taking advantage of this. The wedding preparations won’t give us much time to spend together.”

“Then we’ll make it count?”

“I intend to.”


	31. Rainy Day Fiasco (Vil Schoenheit)

These sudden rainstorms were not good for Vil’s health.

Not literally though there’s no doubt the freezing cold rain might strike him ill should he not get inside quick enough but emotionally, as even if some if beauty products were water-proof his hair was not. He’d even done it up nice and special today for your anniversary and now here he was looking like a drowned rat while you continued to be impeccable, having been smart enough to bring an umbrella along (yet not quick enough to save his hair from devastation). The wind was blowing so hard that even your protection was doing next to nothing and it’s miracle when you come along an open, mostly empty flower shop.

“Frowning like that is only going to make the wrinkles come faster!” You held up your hands defensively as Vil gave you a glare, huffing as he stared at himself in the glass pane of the window and tried to salvage the situation. Tonight was supposed to have gone far better than this and with your dinner having already been mediocre at best, his patience was beginning to wear thin. He couldn’t take it out on you as you weren’t at fault but the universe truly liked to test him sometimes. “Come on, at least we’re together, right?”

“You’re so simple at times I worry about you,” He sighed out, knowing he’d give you every fine and expensive object in the world should you want it. Yet he knows part of him loved you because of who you were, because you were the ‘simple’ to his ‘complicated’, someone who complemented him quite nicely. “I’ll have to reschedule at the restaurant. Next time, our dinner **will** be free.”

“Oh, I have no doubt they’ll only need to hear that tone in your voice once to get the hint…” You brushed his hair out of his face, remembering then how you’re one of the only people Vil allows to touch his hair or face who’s not a professional. He was still wary if you were acting too rough but for the most part he didn’t mind your affectionate touches, especially not when he knew you were simply admiring him and his beauty. What could you possibly be admiring right now? “You’re really handsome, you know. Gorgeous. Stunning. All the words in the dictionary that are synonymous of beauty.”

“I look… like a drowned rat,” Vil said with distaste, sneering at himself in the reflection and unable to bear the sight of his ruined hair any longer. He was a drama queen through and through despite his diva outbursts not being nearly as loud as they could be and you spotted this going downhill quickly, trying to find a good distraction for his mood.

“Here, for you!” You plucked a flower from the large array of flowers stacked in front of you, holding it under his nose and distracting him temporarily. “It’s a Calla Lily! They signify… magnificence and beauty! Wow, I really nailed it, huh?”

Vil couldn’t help but give a genuine smile at the delight on your face, taking the flower from your hand and twirling the perfect specimen. You were right that the flower was beautiful, not a traditional flower associated with beauty like the rose, but one he knew was often associated with wedding bouquets. The thought of marriage suddenly strikes his heart and leaves him temporarily paralyzed. He’d only ever thought about marriage in concept but the image that he’d just seen before him, you with an entire bouquet of Calla Lillies, dressed completely in white, looking up at him with teary eyes and make up that wouldn’t run because he’d made it himself-

“Are you okay? You’re not allergic to pollen are you?”

“It’s fine, my dear, don’t fret over me. I’ve grown quite attached to this flower so I suppose we’ll have to purchase it…” He twirled it in his fingers before sighing again. “You’re aware you don’t have to say untrue things to me, correct? If a relationship is based on honesty, I’d rather you didn’t lie and tell me I looked good if I don’t. Honest opinions are what keeps me on top of my game and your opinion is one I value highly.”

“O-Oh, sorry? I mean, I’m not sorry! Because, well…” You started to smile as you grabbed his hand that was holding the Lily, bringing his hand back upwards, “Since I love you with my entire heart you’re beautiful to me, Vil, no matter what. Drowned rat hair and all.”

He’d known you felt that way so he couldn’t say he was completely surprised but to hear it when he wasn’t even at the peak of his beauty…

“I love you too.” His voice is soft as he leans over to press a quick kiss to your temple, leading the way towards a very flustered cashier who looked like she’d witnessed a love scene in a drama she’d seen on tv earlier that day. “I won’t let our special day be ruined again.”

“I wouldn’t call this ruined but I look forward to our next ‘perfect’ anniversary.”


	32. Patience is Key (Cater Diamond) [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fuckin' thirsty for Cater do NOT look at me

You didn’t know what to do when Cater made this request of you.

“I don’t mind if you want to pull my hair,” He teased while looking up at you from between your legs, nudging your thighs apart as you tried to close them and hide yourself. “I’d totally love it in fact.”

Cater had done as you requested and taken the relationship slow, not forcing anything on you too soon as he knew you were a virgin (a fact he seemed openly excited about). He promised if the two of you were to ever get that far he’d be gentle but otherwise never brought it up, carefully waiting for you to breach the topic before hitting you with a slew of kinks you never would’ve thought he’d have. Being tied up, dirty talk, hair-pulling, semi-public sex, overstimulation, toys, Cater was interested in trying anything and everything if you wanted to. He had his own limits to adhere to but he doubted you had something you wanted to try that would make him of all people uncomfortable. He’d actually been worried that he’d scared you off but when you’d quietly asked him about what type of toys he’d be interested in, he knew he had you hooked.

Tonight was the first night you’d ever actually gone to do something, though.

Cater’s hand had just been innocently resting on your thigh, his other occupied with his phone as he scrolled through his Magicam feed. The butterflies in your stomach became unsettled as soon as he did so and all you could think about was how you were in his bed, casually lounging beside him only dressed in a t-shirt and loose shorts. This was the perfect set-up for him to make a move and yet he hadn’t despite clearly wanting to, the messages about how he’d jerked off to a picture or two that he’d taken of you still saved for your own personal needs. It was basic respect for sure but it still overwhelmed you with love for Cater who so many of your friends told you would only want to date you for sex, and even if his intentions were mostly pure, telling him you didn’t want to have sex for awhile would deter him.

Obviously they were wrong.

You’d started off slowly, placing your hand atop of his and getting no reaction until you’d slowly slid it to your inner thigh, earning you a raised eyebrow from him. You didn’t realize it but you were biting your lip and blushing while looking at him, a needy look on your face that sent Cater’s mind into overdrive immediately. It was almost embarrassing how hard he got just from touching your thigh but it’d been awhile since he’d fucked anyone, let alone have the energy to jerk himself off. He was still hesitant, wondering if being on his phone had made you feel neglected and you thought this was the only way to capture his attention, but his worries are assuaged when you leaned over to press your lips against his.

Things had quickly escalated, Cater stripping you off your shirt immediately and kissing every piece of skin he could reach. His hand hadn’t left your thigh yet, circling towards the outside part and squeezing in appreciation as he climbed on top of you. It was easier to take control of the situation this way and you give yourself up to him willingly, embarrassed when he starts to remove your bra and attempting to cover yourself up as insecurities suddenly popped into your head. Cater has none of it, showing off a surprising amount of strength as he pinned your hands above your hand by your wrists. You looked up at him with a weak smile and he clicked his tongue at you.

“Don’t hide yourself from me! I wanna love every single part of you~” Cater released your hands but you kept them where they were, looking away as he finally removed the material from your chest. “Wait! I’ve got an idea! You’ll let me eat you out, won’t you?”

And that was how you ended up in this current situation.

“If you don’t like it, just tell me to stop, ‘kay?”

How could you not like anything this man did? Especially not with a tongue as talented as his, slowly tracing along your folds as you got used to the feeling. There was something embarrassing about having him so close but your head empties when his tongue finds your clit, sending a sudden shockwave of pleasure through you that you hadn’t been properly prepared for. You heard him laugh and know it’s what he was going for, mouth wrapping around the delicate nub and beginning to gently suck on it. Your fingers run through his hair which for once wasn’t up, the hair tie having been knocked out of it when you’d begun to make out earlier; you liked seeing him so relaxed and it also made it far easier to tug at his hair like he wanted you to, Cater letting out a moan akin to a porn star when you tugged.

“That’s soooo good, baby, you can rougher if you want.”

You wanted to hear more of Cater’s voice but he quickly went back to work in eating you out, fingers pressing inside you to provide you with an entirely new sensation of being filled. You’d never wanted this man’s cock more before in your entire life but you knew how badly he’d wanted to go down on you, not having the heart to stop him before he’d made you cum. You don’t last much longer either way as his sucking grows harsher, the harder you tug at his hair the harder he goes until he’s completely relentless even as you’re a squirming mess before him. Hearing your voice has him just as hot and bothered as you, starting to palm himself through his pants as he wondered how far the two of you might go tonight. Even if it wasn’t very far your moans were seared into his brain, perfect fuel for any masturbation he might have to do afterwards.

It’s once again embarrassing to see Cater licking your juices off his face, wiping the rest of it on his sleeve and sending you a smirk that tells you he knows you enjoyed yourself. You wanted to do the same to him, making him a mess with your mouth, but you weren’t equipped with the knowledge on how to do so just yet. You knew tugging at his hair got him going but from all the kinks you’d previously talked about, it seemed he enjoyed switching back and forth between roles as well. You might be inexperienced but it didn’t mean you couldn’t try new things, tugging at Cater and pushing him to lay on his back, straddling his lap before he had the chance to sit up and question you. He seemed more than pleased at the change of position, hands firmly planting themselves on your ass as he encouraged you to grind on top of him.

“Will you… can we… go all the way tonight? I don’t think I’ll have the courage to do this again if we don’t do it now.”

“I’ll treat you gently, baby, don’t worry~ We can save all the rough stuff for later~”


	33. Regrets and a Promise (Riddle Rosehearts)

Riddle wasn’t sure when it all started to go downhill.

He knew the moment you, his beloved significant other, were invited to dinner at his home to meet his parents that it was bound to blow up in his face. He had managed to convince you with a brave face that things would turn out just fine despite how unsure he was and in the end, he really should’ve known better. From the moment his mother laid eyes on you it was nitpicking this or that, telling you your table manners were subpar and pointing out every visual flaw she could possibly find. Riddle was horrified at his mothers words, horrified she would look at someone who he cares about with his entire heart and tear them to shreds before his very eyes, yet he was speechless despite the hard lesson he’d been served a few years before.

His mother had been the law for so long that he didn’t know how to refute her harsh judgments, even as you looked to him for help. When he offered up no defense your eyes began to grow teary, looking back at his mother with your chin held high as you clung to the last of your pride. You politely excused yourself from the table and made yourself scarce, Riddle able to hear the sob you desperately tried to muffle as you left the room. He was fuming internally now, angry beyond words, turning to glare at his mother and not caring if she thought his voice was an octave too high or if he sounded too rude.

“How could you speak to them like that?!” He cried out, glancing at his father who simply stayed quiet at the head of the table. His frustration was so large he wished he could’ve thrown something to make a point, to truly have the house break out into total chaos, but he restrained himself from doing anything too emotionally impulsive. He loved his parents like he loved you and even if they were wrong, he had to respect their right to having an opinion. It didn’t mean he would just accept it, though, it didn’t mean he’d allow them to speak to you so harshly that they make you cry. “I’m leaving.”

“You may not excuse yourself when you’ve hardly touched your dinner.”

“I’m not hungry. And my-“

“You should find yourself someone of a higher caliber. I didn’t raise you all these years for you to start dating some…!”

Heat was beginning to rise to Riddle’s face and he knew he was turning as red as a tomato, he and his mother like a matching pair while his father remained silent. It was no wonder he felt their marriage was falling apart if the man couldn’t be bothered to stand up to her rule, but then again he has to remember that without the others in Heartslabyul knocking some sense into him he never would’ve come to this conclusion. He still respected and cared for the rules but he also firmly believed that he could make his own way through life without his mother overseeing every little decision he made.

He was fed up, and you were somewhere else, alone and crying.

That’s where he needed to be, not here, not arguing with her.

“I will eat with _them_. If you’re so sure you’ve raised me properly, then you should know I’m making the right choice for my own future. They’re the person I wish to be with and I will not-”

“You will not speak to me like that!”

“If you won’t listen to what I have to say then I have no business speaking with you. Goodbye.”

Riddle’s departure is swift and he blocks the sounds of his mothers screaming from his ears, feeling his own heart ache at the thought of having to leave her behind. He might be making a big mistake, you may break up with him the minute he showed his face around you again since he had been too afraid to open his mouth while you were around, but he had to at least find you. He had to assure you that you were wonderful, that you were the best lover anyone could ask for, that he really did love you with his entire heart even if he’d never found the courage to say it to your face. He wished he could translate over all the positive feelings swirling around inside of him whenever he thought of you as if you could feel them, if you could understand how he felt, you would’ve been bulletproof against his mother’s vicious words.

It hurts that you’re surprised to see him and he almost turns tail to leave you alone, once again wondering if his presence will only bring you more pain, but he knows what has to be done. He couldn’t allow you to hurt alone, he couldn’t let you think that any of this was your fault, he couldn’t let you go without telling you how he truly felt. He kneeled beside you as you wiped away your tears and in a move very bold for him, he reached over to wipe away a few for you, his eyes softening as you tilted your head up to look at him. You had your own things to say but the words died as soon as you opened your mouth, as soon as Riddle started to act in a way you’d never seen him do before.

“Why didn’t you stand up for me?”

“I did… After you left.” Riddle looked away in shame, “I apologize for not stopping her sooner. I feared tonight would go this way and yet I…”

“I’m sorry for not being good enough.” He cringed at the statement that felt like a shot to his heart.

“You’re not… You are! Y-You are good enough!” Riddle’s growing nervous, fumbling with his words as his brain works overtime trying to figure out how to fix the situation. The frown seemed permanently imprinted on your face and he couldn’t help but think about how that was his fault, that you deserved someone who would stand by your side no matter what enemy you faced together, even if that enemy was your boyfriends mother. He’s angry at himself, he wants to make it up to you, but something like that may only heal over time. “I’m not good with words when it comes to you. When I try to think of what to say… I’m far better at magic and rules than emotions. But you need to know…You need to know that I…”

“That you what, Riddle?”

“That I love you!” He finally blurted out, “That you mean more to me than any rule! Please, don’t… don’t leave me before I have the chance to offer you the world.”

“As frustrating as your mother is… I love you too, Riddle, and I had no intentions of breaking up with you if that’s what you’re thinking. I would like an apology for-“

“I’m sorry!”

“Aren’t you supposed to let me finish my sentence before apologizing, Mr. Rule Follower? Honestly, you’re acting very out of it tonight.” You’re clearly teasing him and Riddle felt so relieved his own eyes began to grow teary from relief, feeling things slowly turn back to normal for the two of you. He pulled out the handkerchief in his pocket and dabbed gently at your wet cheeks, pulling away once your face was dry; he feels his heart lighten at the sight of your soft smile and he forgets entirely about the trouble he’ll face with his mother later, now only worried about salvaging the rest of your night.

Riddle’s phone dinged and he glanced down at it, noting that it was Trey sending a message.

“Does he need something?”

“No… He happened to be home and said if we had the time, his family would love to meet you.”

“You think it’ll go better than with your parents?”

“Exponentially,” Riddle sighed, “I could use some cake as well…”

“Then should we get going?”

Riddle stood and helped you off the ground, brushing the dirt and grass off your clothing for you. Once the two of you were resituated Riddle hooked his arm with yours like a true escort, leading the way towards the main street off towards Trey’s house where, hopefully, a better time awaited you.


	34. Morning Surprise (Azul Ashengrotto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my Azul soft and a lil self conscious

Even while you were dating, Azul seemed deadset on not letting you in on how fond he truly was of you.

Falling asleep together that night, after he’d insisted you stay in his room as it was far too late to walk back to your own dorm, he’d been facing the wall away from you. You’d chalked it up to him not being a cuddler which was disappointing but also fine, you weren’t with Azul because you enjoyed being coddled (you’d be highly disappointed if that was the case). But he had said ‘sweet dreams’ and offered a sweet, chaste kiss before turning over so you couldn’t say you left the interaction unsatisfied; your heart was still fluttering in your chest as you brought the blanket over yourself and slipped off into dream world, wondering what other surprises your mermaid lover might bring you in the future.

The future surprise was upon you the very next morning.

You hadn’t noticed as you’d slept so soundly and deeply that nothing could’ve possibly disturbed you but Azul, in the middle of the night while he too was asleep, had rolled over and thrown an arm across you. Not just one, but eight, all securing you snug against his body. He was normally on top of taking his potion that kept him out of his octopus form but it seemed he’d gravely miscalculated when he needed to brew a new one, another unfortunate thing that morning being that you were the first to awaken before Azul realized he had transformed. You were suddenly very comfortable and warm, fingers touching the soft appendages wrapped around you in awe; you knew he’d probably freak out the second he woke up so you took this form in with greedy eyes, eager to memorize how cute your boyfriend looked in the mermaid form he refused to show you.

You were right about his reaction.

Azul practically threw himself off the bed, reacting with a speed you’d never seen before as he snatched the blanket off the bed and tried to hide his lower body. The fact he wasn’t speaking also let you in on the state of his brain at the moment, like a bunch of piranhas in a frenzy after some meat was dropped into their pond; he was trying to think of the best way out of the situation, a way to explain this to you, a way to make you stop looking at him like _that_. He’d never wanted to cry more in his life but he was no longer that same crybaby octopus that the twins liked to constantly bring up, he had it together, he had control of this situation, he could make this work-

“Azul, baby,” You cooed, coming closer even as he backed himself in the corner. “Stop acting like I’m about to devour you. I’m not Floyd, you know.”

“T-This form…” How ugly must you think he is? How disgusted by his appearance are you right now? You’d fallen asleep with a man and woken up with an octopus, who wouldn’t be horrified by such a thing? The self-deprecation that he so often avoided was beginning to leak in and he felt his stress levels increase as you stepped closer, wishing he was smaller so he could just disappear into some crack never to be seen again.

“Your mermaid form is cute!” You gently pushed the hands trying to hide his face away, hand placed on his cheek as you lightly pinch it to get him to pay attention to you. “Do you have a potion brewed or do I need to do it for you?”

“…I can do it myself. The supplies are…”

“I’ll get them. You can do it in your room, right?” He nodded. “Then gimme a minute. I think I know everything that goes in it so…”

Then you do the unthinkable.

You kiss him while he’s like this! Right on his mouth! As though he didn’t look terrible! You’re still smiling at him like you always do, your loving gaze not lost on him as you make your way out of his room. He doesn’t move from the safe space in his corner, blanket still clutched tight in his hands as he awaits your return. He considered locking himself in the bathroom but there’s something that keeps him anchored in his spot, perhaps he was still stunned from your rather relaxed reaction to waking up next to him. It’s not as though you didn’t know he was a mermaid but he had purposely hidden that side of himself for so long it had shocked even him to wake up and suddenly see all those damn arms. They’d even been wrapped around you…!

Azul was embarrassed again.


	35. An Unfortunate Surprise (Riddle Rosehearts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riddle is so cute.......... but the oyster sauce, sir, please, the common sense.....

You shouldn’t be surprised you were presented with such a beautiful cake when Riddle the perfectionist was the one making it.

Riddle wore his confident smirk as he presented the delectable dessert to you, enjoying the eager look on your face as you picked up your fork to devour what he’d baked for you. He’d heard that baking something for a loved one was a good way to show that he cared and though he wasn’t an expert in the kitchen, Trey had surely given him enough advice that what he made was edible at least. He’d followed the recipe carefully and he’d even decorated with peak precision, little red hearts made of icing sprinkled across the side of the cake while a large red one rested in the very center. He’d even found out your favorite flavor to further win your favor.

You nearly threw up on the first bite.

Riddle noticed the look on your face immediately and felt immense shame, wondering how he’d failed so hard you looked like you might never trust him to cook you something again. You’re polite about it, at least, swallowing what was in your mouth and sipping at the drink he’d provided you with. He observes the cake with a curious look, noting that it looked perfectly fine from where he could see.

“What’s wrong with my cake?” He finally asked, taking the extra fork he’d brought and scooping up a nicely sized bite for himself. You reached out to stop him but it’s too late as his arm is already in motion, bringing the food to his mouth in one swift movement as you return to your drink in a desperate attempt to wash the salty taste out. He goes through the five stages of grief in a few seconds before your very eyes and you have to cover your mouth to stop yourself from giggling, rubbing his back as he spit out the cake into a napkin and looked rather disgruntled as he did so.

“I’m gonna have a word with Trey if he keeps making jokes like this around you,” You mumbled, picking up the dastardly cake to dispose of it alongside your very disappointed boyfriend. “Actually… Why don’t we get him back? I’m sure he’d love some extra oyster sauce in his tart. Maybe it’ll make him think twice.”

“An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind,” Riddle offered up, thoughtfully tapping his chin, ”Though… He did laugh at me when I went to double-check with him, so I suppose he did have the chance to correct me and didn’t. I’ll avenge your taste buds, my rose, I promise.”

Now he was taking it more seriously than you, to the point you worried for Trey’s taste buds, but you couldn’t say you had any intentions of stopping this sweet, sweet revenge.


	36. My Treasure (Rook Hunt) [NSFW]

“Getting to see your beauty so up close and personal… How could I not be excited?”

“Won’t Vil be mad if we end up at the ceremony with ruffled robes? Even the slightest wrinkle will catch his eye.” The Pomefiore couches were ridiculously comfortable and you felt right at home on them, legs straddling Rook’s lap after he’d very suddenly pulled you on top of him. He was leaning back to admire the view but he becomes too enraptured to keep the distance for long, pulling you down closer and smirking as you fought his demands. “Well? A solution?”

“I can remove yours, if you’d like…” You dipped down to capture Rook’s lips, smiling into the kiss as he reached up to push the hood off your head; you never wanted to part from him, holding onto him tightly, feeling him return the sentiment as his arms made themselves comfortable around your waist.

“That would also be a hassle.”

“You’re worth any work I must put in, mon trésor,” He can feel your hips starting to wiggle, moving against the hard bulge that was making itself known through his too tight pants; he could spend hours losing himself in you, in passionate love-making in a setting where only the two of you existed, but you both had a rather demanding dorm leader to deal with.

“We should get going…” Despite your statement you don’t remove yourself from his lap and Rook doesn’t force you off, busy kissing the exposed skin on your neck that he’d pulled down part of your robes to get at it. He was too good at it, too good at finding weak points and listening for when your breath hitched, you were always like putty in his hands when things got heated. “Rook…!”

“A few more moments,” He mumbled, “Just a few more…”

Needless to say you were almost late, with Vil having already prepared the lecture he would deliver once the sorting was over with. 


	37. What Are Clones Good For? (Cater Diamond) [NSFW]

What’s better than one Cater?

Three Cater’s, of course!

Your mind is hazy, completely overthrown by pleasure as you’re bent over for what felt like the tenth time that night, Cater plunging deep inside you with a happy moan. His second clone cradled your face in his hands, invading your mouth with his tongue before he replaced it with his hard cock that was ready to burst despite you having yet to give it attention. He’d made a third clone that was sitting on the bed, jerking himself off to the sight of you being fucked senseless, groaning when your eyes drifted over to see what he was doing and nearly coming then and there. Your legs are beginning to shake as Cater targeted that sweet spot inside you, hips slamming against your ass, your muffled cries like music to his ears; your moaning is also quite good for the clone with his cock in your mouth, grabbing your hair and trying his best not to thrust too deeply, shooting hot come down your throat when you let out a particularly load, needy moan. 

Your legs give out as you come and your tossed on the bed, the clone that had been patiently waiting taking his place between your legs. You whimpered as he spread your legs wider, wanting to stare at your warmth and fully admire it before he slid inside you. You’re even more sensitive than you had been before and when Cater moved in behind you, lifting you up so your back was to his chest so he could roll your nipples between his fingers, you felt like you could actually go crazy. The clone is just as honed in on your sweet spot as your real boyfriend was and had you screaming his name within moments, your throat hoarse as you wondered how he could manage to make this feel like both heaven and hell. 

“Fuck, Cater, please… I’m too sensitive I can’t…!” The third clone smothered your lips with his to quiet you down, Cater reaching between your leg (with one hand continuing to toy with your nipples) to begin circling your clit; his touch remains light but it’s still painfully good, your body hypersensitive to everything that he does to you. He loved seeing you like this, with pleading eyes, wanting a break but also wanting desperately to come again, he could really get addicted to this if he wasn’t careful about it.

God you were beautiful.

You were starting to relax in his arms as his clone pulled out of you, the group of you panting, Cater feeling his magic starting to wear off. He could tell from the way you were relaxing that you thought he was done but he was far from it, giving you a mischievous grin as he flipped your tired body around so you were straddling his lap, your head resting on his shoulder as you tried to gather the energy to sit upright.

“One more round?” He got immense satisfaction from the surprised look on your face. “I’ve totes got enough magic to make you come a few more times…”

His clones are placing kisses along every piece of your skin they can reach, covering your shoulder, your back, your ass, in a flurry of kisses that leave you feeling loved and appreciated.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna be so sore…” You panted but your hips were grinding against his cock, the friction feeling wonderful as the tip of his dick rubbed against your clit.

“I’ll take good care of you, promise.” He winked, giving you a quick peck. “But don’t expect me to go easy on you just ‘cause you’re sensitive. You know you get even louder the longer we go… How loud do you think you’ll be this time around?”

Cater might actually be trying to kill you but what a sweet way to go.


	38. True Loyalty (Azul Ashengrotto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to morning surprise!

Azul remained incredibly on edge.

He hated that you were such a caring individual, wanting to stay by his side as he brewed the potion to turn him human again just in case anything went wrong and you needed to fetch more ingredients for him. Aside from calling him cute originally you’d made no more comments on his appearance and you started conversations as if nothing was wrong at all, casually bringing up how you’d like to learn to do this while watching with great interest as his tentacles moved around so quickly you could hardly see them. When it was time to let the potion simmer for a bit is when he noticed something so mortifying he thinks he could simply throw himself back into the ocean never to return to dry land again.

You had a suction cup mark on you.

Not just one but several were dotted along your leg where one tentacle had been and some were also visible across your arms. He hadn’t noticed due to being in a complete panic but he must’ve been holding you rather tightly if he managed to leave such a mark. It was simply more for him to be embarrassed about, more reasons for you to potentially dump the ‘creepy octopus’ so he’d be alone once again. You noticed that he was staring at your limbs more than he normally did and, curious about why, you looked down but found your view was immediately blocked by a tentacle. Azul had moved lightning quick to prevent you from seeing the suction marks and now he was… touching you again… with his tentacles…

Azul let out a strangled cry that you’d never heard before, using his hands in place of his many legs but finding it only made the situation worse. You were so warm and soft and now all he could think about was how truly comfortable he felt when he’d woken up; being curled up so close with someone had made him feel safe and now, out in the open, he felt panic beginning to rise in his chest again. He wasn’t one to ever let himself get like this but such a sensitive thing that he’d desperately tried to keep hidden was revealed to the person he loved above all and now they were going to leave him…!

Azul released you from his grip just as quickly as he grabbed you and left your sight, sliding under his bed and pulling the covers down over the side for good measure. You would’ve burst out laughing if you weren’t so worried about your lovers stress levels, crawling over slowly on your hands and knees and stopping outside the little wall he’d made between you.

“Azul,” You hummed out, “Come back out please.”

“…I won’t.” He’d really lodged himself under his own bed to prevent you from seeing him, hadn’t he? But you’d already seen him in his full beautiful glory and you’d even made sure to compliment him! You knew he was uncomfortable but you’d hoped he wouldn’t get so self-conscious around you about his true form. You’d made it clear you not only found it cute but that you loved and supported him, that you wanted to be with him no matter what, but how could you get him to just… come out? Maybe it was wrong to try to force him to come out of a place where he felt comfortable plus the potion was essentially done in a few moments so realistically you could handle the rest.

“That’s okay.” Your voice is soft as you sat yourself beside the bed, “I’m just gonna reach my hand under and I promise not to look. You should hold it while we wait or else I might get lonely.”

You slipped your hand under the blanket and waited patiently with it splayed open, smiling triumphantly when you feel his cool fingers intertwine with your own. Not much conversation is exchanged in the next few minutes as you keep a careful eye on the potion while holding his hand, thumb stroking soothingly over the back of it in what you hoped was a reassuring way. Even if he was embarrassed and even if he didn’t want you to see him you had to do your best as his lover to comfort him.

When the potion is finished you announce it, gathering a potion bottle and carefully pouring some of the liquid inside. Returning to the bed you slipped the bottle under it, getting up to pack up the rest of the supplies while Azul did what needed to be done. It’s another few minutes before he awkwardly emerges from under his bed, still looking flustered but having returned to his human form, not a single tentacle in sight. The suction marks on your skin had faded and you decided it’s better to not bring them up lest you want him to make under the bed his permanent home.

You’re surprised to feel his arms wrapped around your waist, hugging you from behind, his head resting on your back as he continued to say nothing. Words don’t really need to be exchanged for you to feel his gratitude and you patted his arm comfortingly, finishing up what you were cleaning before tapping him to release you. He’s slow to do it and seems disappointed until you pulled his head into your chest, kissing his irresistibly soft hair and enjoying the feeling of him clinging to you once again.

You loved your clingy merman even if he didn’t love himself and you’d do everything you could to prove it.


	39. Like a Shadow (Jamil Viper)

Another meeting in the dead of night.

Jamil’s lips ghosted across yours and you shivered at the feeling, knowing what you were doing was wrong but being unable to stop yourself. Your attraction to Jamil had been so strong you weren’t able to deny it despite your future husband being a kind, cheerful man who would never do you wrong. Instead, you were the one ruining the relationship, giving your heart away to a man who was never meant to have it. Jamil had tried to hold himself back but had failed as much as you had, all sense of self-control and self-preservation leaving him; he was never allowed to go for gold but he was tired of living his life this way, only ever getting second best.

He wanted _you_.

He remembered the first time he ever laid eyes on you, it was the first time you’d met Kalim too. Your parents were at your side, discussing with Kalim’s the arrangement that was to be made while Kalim was being his normal charming self with you, talking your ear off as you patiently smiled and nodded. But your eyes had met Jamil’s and he’d felt that spark, an instant connection, and he knew. Later that night as he escorted you to your room (you and Kalim wouldn’t share one until after the marriage) you’d asked numerous questions about him, ignoring it when he insisted he was unimportant in the equation. Your eyes felt like they were staring straight into his soul and there was an unspoken temptation that hit you both in that moment.

It was where your relationship had started.

He’d always bring you back to your room each night and each night you’d get closer and closer until finally he found himself unable to resist, lips pressed against yours as he backed you into your room, shutting the door behind him. You hadn’t rejected any of his advances, hadn’t acted like you didn’t want him, letting him do all that he wanted behind closed doors while keeping your voices hushed to not draw attention. Kalim was already fast asleep and wouldn’t notice Jamil’s absence which is something he’s sure should’ve made him feel guilty but it certainly didn’t. It was about time he began to act selfishly, taking what he wanted, doing as he pleased, even if only for a short amount of time.

Jamil wondered what it would be like if the roles were reversed, if he was the one with wealth and power, if he was the one you’d been assigned to marry. Would it have been happily ever after? Would you still have the same type of interest in him? Would all of these things that you do in the cover of darkness be as exciting?

Jamil didn’t know.

He didn’t want to know.

For once he was enjoying himself, perhaps he’d go as far as calling himself happy, and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.


	40. Cause for Concern (Jack Howl)

You don’t remember what happened before you ended up in the infirmary.

“If you push yourself you’re just going to make all the hard work go to waste,” Jack scolded you, his tone harsh but his words fair. You can tell you must’ve really worried him with how agitated he was acting, his ears down and a frown on his face; you’re desperately raking through your memories so you can come to the reason why he’s so angry but you’re at a loss for words, simply nodding solemnly as Jack wouldn’t be giving a speech for no reason. “…You really scared me, you know. Just falling like that.”

Falling? You can faintly remember being dizzy now, stumbling as you tried to make your way to class after a poor nights sleep. Right after realizing the floor was way closer than normal is when your memories completely blacked out and you think that maybe you heard Jack’s voice panicking as he called out your name, but otherwise, thinking too hard about it was just making your head hurt. Even now you still felt dizzy and you moved your head slowly through the room, noting that things seemed a little blurry if you moved too fast. Jack can tell that something is still off with you and seems to grow more annoyed, growling under his breath and pushing a glass of water in your face.

“You’ll be in here the rest of today.” You nodded as you continued to gulp down the water, feeling quite refreshed afterward and letting out a satisfied sigh; you see the corner of Jack’s lips quirk upward but it lasts only a moment before he gets the grumpy look on his face again, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for you to set the glass down before taking it. You didn’t think he worked part-time at the infirmary or anything like that but he comes back with another glass of cold water, setting it down beside you expectantly before he busied himself with straightening your sheets.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” You glanced towards the clock nearby, taking some effort to make the numbers out properly, but you can tell it’s still normal school hours.

“…I’ll be waiting until next period to go unless you want me to leave now…” You can tell he didn’t want to but he wouldn’t reject you if you wanted him gone, “I wanted to make sure you woke up and were okay before I left.”

So you’d really worried him that much, huh?

“Sorry for all of this,” You tried to laugh to lighten the mood, “I didn’t mean to worry you but I really appreciate you checking up on me.”

“Just be more careful next time!” He huffed out, cheeks darkening, “I can’t spend all day worrying about you.”

A welcome sight greeted your eyes after that: Jack’s tail wagging happily, it’s normal state whenever he was around you. 


	41. Art (Lilia Vanrouge) [NSFW]

Lilia thinks his neck looks like a work of art.

He had always hoped to rile you up enough to get you to mark his pale skin like this and it seemed last night he had succeeded, fingers tracing over the necklace of hickey’s while he fondly remembered the events. It was so natural for him to be the dominant one that when you flipped the script on him he could do nothing but give in to your whims, head turning to the side as he shot you a coy look that told you he would let you do whatever you wanted to him. And indeed you had, manhandling him, touching him everywhere you could and littering him with marks as proof of your love for him.

“…You look like you got beat up,” Lilia’s heart swelled at the concerned look on your face, he couldn’t help but love the kindness you showed him even if you were the cause of said marks, “I really did all of this?”

“And I loved every moment of it,” Lilia reassured bringing your hands to his lips and pressing kisses to your knuckles, “They don’t hurt in the least. I was hoping you’d focus a bit lower next time… don’t you think my thighs deserve as much as my neck? Easier to hide those as well.”

“Even though we’ve been together awhile I still can’t get used to you talking like this.”

“That’s fine, isn’t it? It’s why you love me. Although, I can’t say I’d love to give your pretty neck the same treatment…”

You were in for an interesting day but at least you’d made your boyfriend happy.


	42. Getaway (Leona Kingscholar) [NSFW]

The trip to the little cabin was exhausting.

Leona hadn’t been thrilled about going into an entirely different climate than he was used to but he dreaded being around his family even more, so when you’d come up with this lie to get away he had to follow your lead. You were told you’d be missed at the gathering but they understood, since young couples naturally wanted to be alone,

“Well, there’s nothing better than being snuggled up under a warm blanket together…” You kissed Leona’s nose and laughed as his face crinkled up in response, huffing and turning back towards the slightly too small bed that you’d be sharing. “Why don’t we take a nap so you’ll be less grumpy when we take a scenic walk later?”

His ears perked up at the sound of a nap but you saw the twitch as he realized you were going to treat this like a real vacation, all intentions of going out and doing things instead of staying warm inside. He supposed he’d made greater sacrifices to make you happy and as long as he got to cuddle up with you under the covers for a few hours he could be satiated. He gets a head start on you as he laid back on the bed, appreciating the fluffier than he thought it’d be mattress as he laid down. He was snoring away within moments and you couldn’t help but smile at how peaceful the grumpy man looked awhile he slept, hand caressing the side of his face lovingly before you settled in beside him.

You don’t know how many hours had passed but what you do know is that when you wake up, you’ve been pulled against Leona’s chest, his face buried in your neck. You never understood how he slept like that but he insisted it was more comfortable than you assumed with him liking to be completely surrounded by your scent while he rested. But your thoughts are anything but peaceful when you feel Leona’s hips move against you, the bulge in his pants pressing against your ass and intruding on your nap. You knew it was likely just from sleeping but your attempts to wiggle away are met with a grumble, your lazy lion wrapping his arms around you even tighter and pressing his dick harder against your ass.

“L-Leona,” You whispered his name, feeling your face growing hotter by the moment, “C’mon, gimme some space.”

“…Why would I do that?” He finally responded after a few moments, “You don’t like my dick anymore? I don’t think that’s what you were saying last night.”

“You know that’s not-“

You inhaled sharply as Leona’s hand snaked up your shirt, running over your chest but touching nowhere sensitive; he did enjoy just touching you but he knew how much it made you squirm when he felt up your chest without touching where you really wanted him to. Your ass grinded back against him and he growled in your ear, fingers pinching your nipples in response. You feel his sharp canines graze against the back of your neck before he moved away for the briefest of moments, making you turn to face him and hooking one of your legs over his side so he could keep himself snuggled up close.

“I-Is this what our vacation is gonna be?” Leona nipped at your bottom lip, hand fixing itself on the back of your head to prevent you from teasingly pulling away from him again.

“Isn’t this everything you wanted?” He purred out, starting to tug at your pants as he wanted them out of his way as soon as possible, “If you want to sit back and enjoy the ride, I’d be happy to take the lead.”

“How proactive of you,” Your tone is dripping with sarcasm and the glint in Leona’s eyes tell you that you won’t get away with that, “Did you at least bring protection? Of any sort?”

“Hm.”

“Leonaaaaa!”


	43. Game Over (Idia Shroud) [NSFW]

Despite being his beloved significant other Idia got so in the zone while playing multiplayer games, giving out orders effortlessly to his other teammates, that you lay forgotten on his bed. You pouted, you tried to talk to him, but to no avail. His video game stole away the entirety of his attention that should’ve been on you. Even flashing him didn’t work as he didn’t notice until your shirt was coming down that you’d revealed yourself, asking you why you were stripping out of your clothes without a hint of understanding. You could probably masturbate behind him and he wouldn’t even notice, an idea you wanted to try out on a day his ignoring you wasn’t getting you this fired up.

“Idia.” He knows that tone of voice and it sends a shiver down his spine, squeezing his customized mouse tightly as he glanced at you.

“J-just wait for this game to be over! I promise I’ll… I’ll give you all the attention you want!”

Not good enough.

He was dressed in his own pajamas, looking so cute you comfortable in his blue and black flannel, that you couldn’t resist. The under side of his desk was quite spacious and as you crawled under you could hear your nervous boyfriend stuttering your name, wanting to know what it was you were up to. To get Idia turned on all you had to do was breathe in the general direction of his dick and you’re pleased to find it remains true, jumping to life the minute your hands touch his inner thighs and forcefully spread them apart. You hear the alarmed noise Idia makes and then how he faltered as he explained to his teammates he was just jump scared by an enemy in game, ordering them about like nothing was going on.

How long would he be able to keep that up?

You unbuttoned the top portion of his pants and slid his cock through the hole, kissing the tip lightly before pressing them elsewhere; you left a trail on the underside of it, the sensitive skin there driving Idia up a wall. He was beginning to squirm in his seat, barely able to hold back his pants or concentrate on what he needed to in game. You heard him mutter something about this being the last battle to get the point but his video game jargon goes over your head as you’re too busy sucking him off, inviting his dick into the warmth of your mouth as you took as much of him as you could. While you bobbed your head up and down slowly your hand slipped up his shirt, smirking as he arched into your touch without realizing. Your fingers brush over one his nipples, rolling it between your fingers as Idia threw his head back and gasped.

“W-W-Why?!” Idia cried out, muting his mic. “W-Why are you doing this to me?”

He whimpered as you pulled your mouth off his dick, hand removing itself from his shirt as he started to push his chair back. The ‘Victory’ flashing across the screen proved Idia could work well under pressure but you were now too turned on to turn back now. Sexual attention hadn’t been exactly what you wanted but he was so damn cute and reactive you couldn’t help but become infected by horny energy. He looked much the same, eyes half-lidded as he watched you pull yourself out from under his desk and place yourself comfortably on his lap.

“I want your attention. Can’t I have it?” You leaned in and pretended to be going for a kiss, moving to the side at the last second so your lips were right by his ear. “Do I have to beg, Idia? Do you want me to beg for you?”

It was a rhetorical question.

He’d be the one begging for you by the time this was over.

Idia would consider it the best kind of punishment.


	44. Favorites (Leona Kingscholar) [NSFW]

Leona’s favorite place to have you was on his lap.

Perhaps he liked to joke that his face was your throne for when he was in the mood but his lap truly couldn’t be trumped, he could feel every beat of your heart as you grinded hard against him, relishing in the feeling of his hands trailing down your body. At times he could just sit back and watch you get yourself off, looking down as you touched yourself before he realized making you feel good was _his_ job. He liked it best when your lips were locked together, his eyes fluttering open every now and again to assure you were lost in pleasure like he was.

Tonight is no different as the silky pajamas you wore proved too hot for the weather you were in, slowly stripping them off until Leona knew you were asking for him to make a move. He’d pulled you onto his lap without a second though, leaning back against the headboard of his bed as he teasingly asked if you were ready for things to get hotter. Your hips begin to move in response to his words, face flushed already, Leona growing harder with every thrust as he couldn’t take his eyes off you for a single moment. So beautiful and so needy, just for him, all for him, since you _were_ his after all.

He’d have you screaming his name, who you belonged to, by the end of the night.

Just as a friendly reminder to anyone who might be listening.


	45. Tease (Vil Schoenheit) [NSFW]

“Be sure to pay close attention,” Vil teased, “I might have to quiz you after the movie is over to assure you’ve fully absorbed all the symbolism I put in it.”

You’re sure you could’ve come up with some type of smart retort had Vil’s hands not settled themselves on your chest, fingers brushing against your nipples that were growing harder by the second. You had shivered with anticipation when his hands had first dipped under your shirt but you had ignored him as they had simply rested on your waist, and you were under the assumption he’d invited you hear to watch a short film for the culture festival that would be occurring soon. It seemed your lovely Vil had other plans and as he rolled the hardening buds on your chest between his fingers he chuckled darkly, leaving you quite worried what Vil’s intentions truly were. He’d been working extra hard to make a good impression at the culture festival and to upstage a big rival but…

“Everyone needs a break, don’t they? I’ll burn myself out if I keep going without taking a moment to myself. You’ll help me with that, won’t you?”

The more you think about Vil’s invitation the more you realized that you probably should’ve seen this coming. What better way to blow off steam than by mercilessly teasing and fucking your lover who you’d hardly had time to see? You can’t say you hadn’t missed him just as much but he could stand to be more straightforward about what he wanted as you would’ve actually dressed for the occasion as a treat. While one hand continues to toy with your chest his other slipped below the belt, cupping you through your pants and causing you to let out a needy gasp.

“We’ve still got at least ten minutes left before it’s over,” Vil mumbled in your ear, the feeling of his hot breath making you want him even more, “Bear with me until then, hm? I promise to give a desirable reward if you can contain your excitement…”

It was about to be the longest ten minutes of your life but you knew it’d be well worth it.

Vil always was.


	46. Jealousy (Idia Shroud) [NSFW]

“You’re mine,” Idia whined, “You’re mine and they shouldn’t look at you like that!”

You let out a gasp at one of Idia’s harsh thrusts, the skirt pushed up around your waist and your underwear only halfway down your thighs as your jealous boyfriend continues to mark you as his. He hadn’t thought that having you dress up so cutely would end up stirring these feelings inside him, the bitterness welling up when he saw how truly desirable you were to others; of course he knew you were beautiful and wonderful and the best person to date, but why did others have to take notice? If someone else better came along would you leave him just like that? He should have more faith but his jealousy was making him act irrationally.

“I-Idia!” You cried out his name as he pushed you harder into the bed, biting your lip to stop yourself from letting out a scream of pleasure. “I-I’m yours, okay? Those people w-were just being… Just being nice!”

You can hardly get a word out as Idia’s thrusts become more calculated, rubbing up against that sensitive spot inside you that has you seeing stars. You want to scream his name louder but you’re not sure if Idia had gone through the entire process of sound-proofing his room to perfect yet and you were not about to be the one to explain the birds and the bees to Ortho (and you knew Idia would die before he did that). So you bury your face in his pillow, surrounding yourself with his scent, as his pace begins to pick up and his movements grow sloppy. You can tell he’s close from how hard he’s panting and how desperately he’s hanging onto your waist, you knees starting to give out on you and slide despite how hard you’re trying to stay in this position for him. Even if you fell you were sure he’d simply continue fucking you into his mattress, his baser instincts taking over and not allowing the moment to turn awkward like it might if he was being his normal awkward self.

You had to say you liked jealous Idia even if it hurt to know your boyfriend was this scared of you leaving him for another man and as he came, you decided your own pleasure didn’t matter that much. You pulled your head out of his pillow and started to pull away from him, Idia’s fuzzy brain not noticing until he had already slid out of you. He makes a noise of disapproval but you turned yourself around so he could lay himself on your chest, caressing the back of his head and humming in a soothing manner as he calmed down. You know he’s likely about to let out a string of apologies for treating you so roughly to the point he might even hide away from you in shame but you didn’t want that to happen, not when he so clearly needed the reassurance from you that he was your one and only.

“I love you, Idia,” You mumbled, nuzzling the top of his head, “Next time I dress up like this for you, we can keep it private.”

“…I didn’t make you come, did I?” Idia removed his head from your chest and looked up at you with a contemplative face, “Can I…?”

“If you want,” You shifted around to remove your underwear from its uncomfortable position around your thighs, watching as Idia’s eyes follow the piece of cloth as you tossed it on the floor, “I’m all yours, remember?”

Idia would prove that he was the best boyfriend for you, that you didn’t need to pine after anyone else because he could fulfill your needs just fine. If he had to make you come over and over again... Then so be it. 


	47. Watchful Eye (Jade Leech)

Jade knew better than to mindlessly trust in the goodness of other people.

He noticed your staring problem from the very beginning, at first ignoring it as he thought it might just be a bad habit that would disappear on its own. As it continued on he considered saying something but took to meeting your gaze which is generally what made you turn your head away, being wary but still glancing his way every now and again as you continued to scribble away in that little sketchbook you always have on you. He wondered what type of information you might be getting from simply watching him but he couldn’t let the potential concern go. If he had to physically confront you, even if you didn’t look like you stood a chance, he’d do just that.

Jade still put it off even as he kept track of how often you watched him, how you wouldn’t do so when Floyd or Azul were around, how whenever he left you never looked back up from your notebook until it was time for your next class. The final straw had been when you were clearly spying on him in his mermaid form, hidden away like you often were when you wanted to watch him, trying to make yourself as small as possible. If you were this curious about him why not confront him directly? He knows most found him intimidating but he had never done anything to you specifically to make you this wary. He supposed it was finally time he acted on his suspicions.

You looked incredibly pale when you cornered him.

Jade had hypothesized that you weren’t a threat before but the conclusion was even more solidified when he confronted you on your odd spy-like behavior as you were practically cowering from him when all he’d done was greet you. You held the book between the two of you and he reached out to grab it, eyebrow raising in interest as you pulled it away from him and tightly to your chest.

“Might I ask what you’ve been writing down about me in there?” Jade’s tone stayed even and polite but it was never as simple as that when it came to him, even you who rarely interacted with anyone in Octavinelle knew that, “Just a quick peek, I promise.”

“I-It’s nothing bad,” You finally stuttered out, unable to meet his eye, “I just… like to draw and you’re very… You’re a good subject.”

You couldn’t tell this man to his face that he was beautiful, could you? You flipped to the page you think looks best before displaying it for Jade, who’s expression is now full of surprise at what he sees. He leaned down to take a closer look, seeming to observe your drawings of him with great interest, especially the one of his tail that took up the entire margin of the page. He thinks you have a great amount of skill and despite the odd way you’d gone about make him your subject, he was quite flattered that you were so interested in catching his likeness that you’d study him so often. He still planned on telling you it was best to not stare at him as much as you did, people would talk, but…

“I would gladly allow you to draw me in my free-time, if you’d like. Getting distracted during class or while I’m busy… I’m afraid I’ll have to ask for you to-“

“T-That’s fine! You’ll really let me draw you? And- And could you perhaps do it in mermaid form, too?”

So enthusiastic, Jade couldn’t help but smile at how cute you were acting. He certainly wouldn’t mind spending some extra time with you if he could manage to get reactions like this out of you. He wasn’t ashamed of his mermaid form either so having you sketch it would be no skin off his bones though he’d have to keep it a secret from Azul as the stingy businessman might try to make some profit from this.

“I think we could come to make a deal…” Jade watched as you flinched, realizing he should’ve chosen different words, “With me. I promise I’m _far_ more lenient with my personal dealings.”

You didn’t know if he was telling the truth but with a charming smile like that, how could you say no?


	48. Cooking Buddies (Jamil Viper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently never posted this before unless I'm blind

Jamil was grateful for the extra set of hands.

He didn’t need to give you orders or inform you of the proper ways to do things and you never got offended when he tried to taste test before each ingredient went into the various dishes that were being prepared at once. You quietly listened without resistance when he gave you an order and it was truly as though he had four hands instead of two, the two of you working perfectly around one another without interruption. After Kalim had promised yet another feast to the students in Scarabia he had set off to handle it himself but, upon being invited to said feast, you’d asked Jamil if he’d like the extra bit of help which is how you ended up in the kitchen being his second-in-command.

“What made you offer to help me?” He asked, his tone genuinely curious and not at all accusatory.

“I like spending this time with you,” You confessed, cheeks growing hot; Jamil’s surprised look doesn’t help your embarrassment and you feel fidgety under his gaze, trying to refocus on the vegetables you’re cutting in front of you. “W-What? I can’t enjoy hanging out? We hardly get the chance to so…”

“I enjoy spending time with you as well,” Jamil responded with a completely straight face, eyes now focused on the meat he was cooking instead of watching you.

You don’t know if you’re disappointed with the bland reaction or not but you’re thankful that silence falls so you can concentrate on not chopping your fingers off, eyes darting between your work and Jamil as you try to figure out exactly what it was he was feeling. He was as unreadable as ever, however, and by the time each meal was properly prepared you still hadn’t figured out how he might feel about you. He didn’t seem to have many friends other than Kalim nor did he actively seek out his own interests, so would a man like that ever have a crush? Could he ever return your feelings or were you doomed to relationship purgatory forever due to circumstances you can’t control?

You’re getting ready to start taking the food out to the hungry students when you’re stopped abruptly by Jamil’s hand on your shoulder.

“…Wait a moment.” Jamil grabbed the plates from your hand and placed them back down on the table. You’re worried that something is wrong, that he’s about to do another poison check or something of the sort but his attention doesn’t seem to be on the piping hot gourmet meal you’d just cooked together. He was looking at you with another unreadable expression though this one was different than the usual look he had on his face, perhaps with an extra sparkle behind his eyes as he approached you once again. “I’d like to thank you for your help.”

“O-Oh, it’s not problem really, I-“ You wanted to say you were happy to help but you’re cut off by the delicate touch of his lips against yours, his fingers tilting your head to face him to give a better angle; you’re overheating again, wondering if you’re about to pass out, but Jamil has a solid enough grip on you that you wouldn’t fall even if you wanted to. When he pulled away he licked his lips for good measure, your heart stuttering in your chest as you thought about how unfair it was for him to be as gorgeous as he was.

“I hope we can cook together again.” Jamil handed your plates back to you and then picked up his own, calling out to the other Scarabia students who had been on standby outside to gather the rest of the feast to be delivered to the dorm.

“Yeah,” You mumbled, head down to hide your pleased yet embarrassed expression, “I hope we can too.”


	49. Gift (Trey Clover) [NSFW]

Trey could sense your excitement from the very beginning.

You’d already divulged what you were doing, you couldn’t hold it in when you told him about the cute little lingerie shop you found, and you had plenty of questions for what Trey might find most attractive. He can’t say he didn’t think about the choices you presented him with but in the end as long as he got to see the lingerie on you, then the cut and material wouldn’t truly matter. It’s not like he didn’t plan to strip it off so he could see your beautiful naked body as quickly as he could anyway, but he didn’t want to ruin your fun.

He’s incredibly thankful that you put all the money into it that you did.

He thinks he might have to commission a few more pieces.

Your cute butt, your chest, the shape of your body was there for his eyes to soak in without interruption. You twirled in spot, posed for him, showing that the lingerie had a decent stretch to it (again raving about the quality of the clothing and how wonderful everyone in the store had been). You went on and on about this and that but unfortunately Trey’s brain could hardly get a grip on what you’d been saying, his eyes constantly flicking from your face down to your body. You could tell he was holding on to the conversation for as long as possible as he didn’t want to be rude to you, he always let you talk about your interests at length without calling you annoying or being annoyed with you, something you greatly appreciated.

“Now you get a present ♥!”

“This wasn’t my present?” Trey tilted his head slightly, eyes widening when you push his legs apart so you can settle himself between his legs.

“I wanna keep it on a little longer but… let my mouth make you happy~!” You give him your best seductive look, the sexy smile giving you the exact reaction you wanted out of Trey. He was fully hard now, his dick pushing up against his pants and practically begging for your attention. You placed a hand on his dick and began to rub, keeping the pressure so light that Trey was bucking up into your touch in search of more friction.

“…Who in their right mind would complain about a gift like this?” Trey laughed, fingers running through your hair, “You look absolutely stunning, my angel.”


	50. Lost (Jamil Viper)

Jamil couldn’t help but lose himself in you.

He was normally so careful, so wary of what he was doing, that he didn’t know how he ended up in this position. He’d only wanted to leave Kalim for a few moments but he happened upon you, looking as dazzling as you normally did, requesting he help you carry some books back to your room. He had done so dutifully as it was hard to say no to you and he truly didn’t mind having some moments away from his needy master, happy to spend it with a person who’d so thoroughly captured his heart. It’s unfortunate that he didn’t indulge your whims more as he figured he might be having a far more normal school experience if he did but it was only special moments like these, ones where your fiery touch was undeniable even to someone as well-trained as him.

His body is glued to yours and he can’t find it in him to pull away, your lips sealing his fate entirely. He knows his thoughts are impure, that all he can think about was taking more and more and more, and it didn’t seem there was any signs of you stopping. Your kisses are greedy but you’re not to blame for that, Jamil holds out on you far too often for his own good. He doesn’t mean to leave you this starved for his affection but he was horrible at this, at maintaining a romantic relationship when he was so busy taking care of Kalim, he hadn’t even meant for any of it to get this far.

He was just too weak when it came to you.

Neither of you hear Kalim calling out your name until his heavy footsteps are right outside your door.

“Hey, hey, have you seen Jamil?” Kalim is knocking hard on the thin piece of wood, Jamil cringing at his lack of manners; why had he come here at all? How would he know that this is where Jamil would be? He hated Kalim’s naivety but he thinks he hated the quietly observant part of him even more, that’s the side of him he wasn’t adept at dealing with yet.

“I’ll help you look for him, gimme a minute!” You called out, still trying to catch your breath. You smiled at Jamil, leaning forward to press another searing kiss to his lips before pulling yourself out from under him, flattening out your hair and attire before exiting. “I’ll lead him away towards the kitchen, feel free to cut us off whenever you’ve sorted yourself out.”

How could it be so easy for you to pretend like the moment between you hadn’t been so intense?

Jamil would never get it… but in the end perhaps that was how you kept him interested.


	51. Care (Cater Diamond)

“You’re very pretty, you know that?”

You tried not to keep a straight face as Cater offered his opinion up, scrolling through your phone while he laid his head on your chest. You can see him pouting from the corner of his eye while you neither confirmed nor denied if his compliment was true. You feel his hand cup your face and turn you to look at him, stunning green eyes capturing your attention immediately; it was so hard not to get lost in them, _he_ was the pretty one here and the fact someone as pretty as him found you to be that attractive… You hadn’t stopped counting your blessings since.

“I love you.”

Another thing that Cater said that made your heart race, that made you question how you’d ever gotten so lucky to have a man like him love you the way he did. Cater can sense that you’re overthinking again, that you’re wondering about how he’d ever fallen in love with you, but he had the same question when it came to him. He had tried so hard to be a different person to impress you, done so many foolish things that ended up hurting your relationship more than harming it and yet you still gave him another chance. He’d learned that making someone jealous didn’t help them notice you, that having the most Magicam followers didn’t matter, there were far more important merits to measure in a person.

As he’s thinking these loving thoughts, hearts practically swirling around his head as he thought about you, his fingers are tracing over your face carefully, outlining his favorite features. Your eyes are cute, as are your eyebrows, hell your nose was perfect, too, but his favorite part of you had to be your lips. They were always so welcoming, so soft, sometimes he got distracted in the middle of something important just thinking about them. He stares up at you as you look down at him with a slight smile on your lips, his favorite thing to see even though you tried so hard not to smile. You were perfect, he thought, you were perfect and he loved you so much he was beginning to drown in emotion.

“C’mere,” Cater muttered, his fingers moving from your lips to your chin, turning you towards him as he rearranges himself to a better position, “I wanna kiss you.”

“Mmm, do you?” You laughed as Cater leaned in for a kiss, playfully turning away so he only gets your cheek. He let out a whine of disapproval, moving your chin towards him again but this time holding you in place. You stare into his eyes a bit longer before they fluttered shut, Cater leaning in to gently press his lips against yours. “I think I wanna kiss some more, too.”

“I can work with that~ But only if you accept that you’re pretty.”

“Cater-“

“Take my love~!”


	52. First Kiss (Jade Leech)

As much as Jade loved you there were still things about you that drove him crazy.

You had been playing coy with him for far too long, not being honest with what you wanted even if Jade could see what you wanted from a mile away. It’s why he’d taken the initiative to ask you on a date, not thinking it would head anywhere but knowing you might add something interesting to his day. He was pleasantly surprised to find that you were the exact type of person he liked to spend his time on and from there it escalated into an actual relationship, one where he genuinely cared about your well-being and wanted to do cute things that boyfriends did with their significant other.

But you had yet to have your first kiss after numerous dates, with Jade lingering close and you seemingly unwilling to close the gap. He had wondered if he’d misinterpreted your interest in him but he knew that couldn’t be it, that it was likely you were too afraid to do what you truly wanted while he was simply seeing if he could get you to exit your comfort zone. He formed a little plot in his head, starting by grabbing your hand and bringing it close to his lips. He can see your eyes light up as you stared at him curiously, fingers wiggling slightly in anticipation of what they might do.

“Is there anything you’d like me to do?” He asked, his tone hinting he knew exactly what you wanted but he needed you to say it for him. You seemed embarrassed but you nodded your head, licking your lips before finally speaking.

“Would you… kiss them? Is that weird? A weird thing to ask for?”

“Not at all.” He kisses each one of your fingers, leaving feather-light kisses on the tips of them, switching to your other hand for good measure. Your face had heated up considerably since he started and he was more than pleased with the results of his little experiment, happy that you had finally responded to his feelings. “Would you like more? Just say the word.”

“I… Yeah. I want more…”

“I do as well,” Jade flashed you his killer smile, the one that felt like an arrow piercing through your heart, “But you’ll have to keep asking.”

“You’re such a tease,” You pouted, but you’re rendered silent as Jade plants a kiss on your wrist, right where your pulse was. He waited a few moments before glancing up at you expectantly, you uttering the magic words that caused Jade to leave a few more kisses up your arm. You said it again and again and he fulfilled your wishes, giving you more and more; by the time he was up to your shoulder you were getting nervous but it was more excitement than anything else. You were all too aware that you and Jade had never shared a proper kiss before, that you’d wanted to kiss him so many times but something in your head had stopped you a countless number of times to the point you feared Jade would leave you in the dust for being so cowardly.

“How about one more?” His voice is soft as his face hovered closer to yours, finger pressing against your cheek and turning your head back towards him. You hadn’t noticed that you even looked away but the embarrassment was taking hold again. “You know what to say… Then I’ll do all the work, my dearest.”

“…More,” You mumbled, sealing your fate with a grin from Jade.

That first kiss with him was everything you’d dreamed of and more.


	53. Morning Glow (Leona Kingscholar)

Your feisty little lion loved showering you with attention even if you were asleep while it was happening.

Your favorite days were ones where the two of you were allowed to spend the entire morning in bed, basking in the sunlight that filtered through the open window, blankets tossed to the side as the rooms temperature rose. You were both still too lazy to move out of each other’s arms and even if you could, Leona would have a thing or two to say about it. Not having any pressing responsibilities, being able to just lounge in bed beside the love of your life, life couldn’t get better than this. Leona had never suspected he’d reach this level of comfort with another person, he was still reeling from it all even after years of being together, but he was rather motivated to keep all that he’d fought for safe.

You were his treasure, someone who couldn’t be taken away from him so easily.

He peeked an eye open as he felt you shifting in his arms, loosening up a bit to give you room but finding you stopped moving once he did so. He groaned as he stretched, his body telling him it was time to get up despite how hard it was to keep his eyes open. Why couldn’t it just accept all he wanted to do was lay with you all day? You’d inevitably awaken at some point and force him to roll out of bed but why ruin a good thing when you were still sleeping so peacefully? Leona’s eyes scanned your face and appreciated your peaceful expression, looking just as beautiful when you were sleeping as you did awake; even when you were scowling or cursing him you were a step above the rest, blessing him with a love he never thought he’d feel.

He had been told before that he was uncharacteristically gentle when it came to you and he thought that was foolish, that he treated you like he had always treated everyone else. It’s not to say he didn’t find you special from the start but he had lived deep in denial despite his so-called ‘obvious pining behavior’ that everyone else saw come from him. He thinks more of the past, of the days before you were his and how he bitterly watched as others attempted to court you, touching you without permission, flirting with you as though your future husband wasn’t standing right there glaring a hole through their heads. His fingers began to trace along your face, lightly to not wake you up, simply admiring you in a way he felt awkward doing when you were awake.

You were truly the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

“…Leona?” You mumbled as his thumb swiped against your lower lip, “You’re up before me? That’s weird.”

“I could go back to sleep.”

“No, no, we gotta do at least something productive today…” You turned towards him and he leaned down to press a quick kiss to your lips, a ‘quick kiss’ that lasted much longer than he intended. You always managed to draw him in like this, making him act in a way he never thought he would but he supposed he couldn’t complain. This was just part of the daily morning routine where you and he would get so wrapped up in each other, lips pressed together and arms securing you to the other; you’d sit in his arms for a few more moments before smacking his chest, telling him it was time to get up and dragging both of you out of bed.

There was something special about waking up, rolling over and just being able to kiss the person you loved.

Life wasn’t fair.

But at least it had granted him that.


	54. Rendezvous (Trey Clover)

What Riddle didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

How do you explain to your one best friend that you’re dating his other best friend? You were sure Riddle wouldn’t disapprove of yours and Trey’s budding relationship but it would be an awkward conversation, one you both didn’t feel like getting at it right away. You were still in the newer part of the relationship, not quite together but slowly inching towards the possibility of commitment and you both just wanted to enjoy the feelings while they were new. Was this a temporary thing or would something bloom? You didn’t know but you didn’t want to inform Riddle until things had solidified, until you and Trey were comfortable with others knowing.

“Hey, uh, Trey,” You awkwardly interjected into the conversation between him and Cater, waving at the cheerful redhead, “Riddle needs you for something.”

“Right. Sorry Cater, we can talk more about the cakes later.”

Trey followed behind you without question but is surprised when you take a sudden turn, pulling him into a storage room that he didn’t even know existed. When he sees the smile on your face in the dimly lit room he knows that you had told a little white lie to get him alone, craving his attention after a long day of classes where the two of you had to do your best to stay focused (if your grades slipped because of your newfound relationship, there’s no way Riddle wouldn’t off both of your heads). You’d never pulled him somewhere within the dorm before where you could be walked in on at any moment with the students constantly bustling about but Trey supposed there wasn’t any rule that said students had to flood into a storage closet at a certain time to interrupt a romantic rendezvous.

“You’re overthinking again~” You hummed, pulling Trey closer by his tie, “Don’t think. Just kiss me.”

Trey does just that knowing your kisses made even the worst day seem lighter, and today had surely been busy beyond belief. Being vice dorm leader was certainly no easy task and that remained especially true with someone like Riddle as the dorm leader, obsessed with perfection and keeping all things at the highest possible level. Trey didn’t fault him for wanting to keep things pristine but it could still get exhausting when he was the one who had to keep everyone in check so they didn’t send Riddle flying off the handle. Getting a moment to sneak away with you, even if it’s only for a minute or two, was a gift sent straight from heaven.

“So I heard you were talkin’ about cake?” Trey’s hands rested on your hips as your head laid on his chest, the warm embrace continuing even after the kiss had ended. “You should make me a little something too!”

“Don’t I always?” He certainly did, the little pastries you often found outside your door being evidence of that. “I should get back to Cater before he runs too wild. Sometimes his ideas… Just aren’t the most put together.”

“Running interference, huh?”

You exchanged a few more hurried kisses before you depart from the closet first, seeing that the coast was clear and turning to wink at Trey before shutting the door. He laughed as you departed like some sort of secret agent and followed your lead after fixing his tie, knowing if his outfit was even slightly askew Riddle would have something to say about it. As he exited he took a few steps back in Cater’s direction when he spotted the man in question walking towards him, Riddle by his side.

“Trey,” Riddle greeted with a nod, “I was looking for you. It’s time for evening tea.”

Trey caught Cater giving him a knowing look, setting him slightly on edge.

If Riddle had found Cater before Trey that could only mean Cater knew that you had lied.

Had Cater realized…?

“…A secret romance is totally cute,” Cater whispered in Trey’s ear as Riddle walked ahead of them, “Personally, I think the middle of the garden maze is way cuter place to meet up but to each their own~”


	55. Moment of Rest (Ruggie Bucchi)

“I still can’t really believe we’re on vacation…”

Ruggie let out a relaxed sigh, arms behind his head as he lounged on the too large for just two people bed in the center of your room. You laughed at his disbelief knowing he deserved it above all since he’d been working over time to help repair little things around his hometown after a disaster, nearly getting injured himself working through the rubble trying to asses all the damage done. Once things had finally returned to normal everyone in the village had banded together to give him this trip, agreeing with you that he deserved it above all even if he tried to reject it and have someone else take it.

“Feels weird to not be doin’ something, huh?”

You shoved your suitcases off to the side so you wouldn’t accidentally trip over them while stumbling around in the night and plopped yourself beside Ruggie, laying on your side with your elbow propping up your head as you watched him. His eyes remained closed for a few moments but he could tell you were watching him, his ears finally twitching as he started to pout and finally opened his eyes to look at you. You were sure something playful like ‘What’re you looking at?’ was about to come from his lips but Ruggie always managed to surprise you, instead turning on his side to mirror you and rubbing his nose against yours affectionately.

Your heart feels like it might burst at how cute Ruggie is when he finally lets his guard down, something you had to work at for years and years to finally achieve; it was _so_ worth every ounce of effort you put into the relationship. Ruggie was a dedicated and caring boyfriend who had your best interests at heart, always putting you before himself, to the point you worried that he might be overworking himself for your sake. It turned out it was just the type of person he was and having another to help provide not just for him but anyone who needed it helped him feel more at ease, willing to take it easy a little more often though you could always see the idea wheel in his brain spinning when a new opportunity was presented to him.

But right now there was none of that, no worries about money or jobs or anything that wasn’t each other. The eskimo kisses slowly morphed into soft mouth kisses, Ruggie’s hand coming up to cup your cheek as he worked his romance magic on you. It was hard not to fall into his rhythm when he kissed you but you can’t say you really minded, not when it was him, Ruggie would never purposely lead you astray (although finding trouble was almost second-nature when it came to him). You’re completely enamored with how warm and cuddly he’s being right now that you don’t hear the insistent knocking on the door until Ruggie pulled away, looking entirely unamused.

“Man, fancy places like this always have exact times for everything. But dinner is free…”

Ruggie’s stomach growled on cue and his face morphed into one of embarrassment, holding onto it as he slipped away from you and onto his back.

“Let’s go get some grub then!” You found the will to live, throwing your legs over the side of the bed and stretching; you glanced back to make sure Ruggie was following your lead, “And then we can come back and cuddle. We should also plan out what we’re gonna do the rest of this vacation.”

“I look forward to being able to sleep without interruption…” Ruggie sighed, “Think we can find a way to steal the mattress and take it back home with us?”

“No, but I’m sure you’ll come up with something anyway.”


	56. Pop Quiz (Deuce Spade)

Deuce was trying painfully hard to focus.

He knew keeping up with his studies was important since he turned a new leaf but smarts just didn’t come to him naturally, a fact Ace and Grim liked to remind him of constantly. Since the deal with Azul had gone terribly wrong Deuce had taken you up on your kind offer to tutor him, far more capable in the academic area than he could ever be. He’s ashamed he didn’t think to ask before but he quickly realized it was due to the fact he could hardly talk to you, constantly nervous the moment you were in his present; he wanted to give you a certain image of him that wasn’t the bumbling caricature of who he really was, he wanted you to think he was smart and tough and all the things anyone could want in a partner all wrapped up in one.

Swallowing his pride had been hard but it had also been beneficial to your relationship.

Deuce had been focusing for most of the lesson, he swore he was absorbing more information than he ever did from Trein or Crewel, but then his boyish interests kicked in. Your scent distracted him, he turned at one point as you were leaning closer to point out some issues with his writing and he was suddenly very aware of how close you were to him. You were sitting next to each other in the library, tucked away in a corner where you wouldn’t bother many of the other students with your explanations, and being isolated with you like this felt more intimate than Deuce could handle. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he tried to forget about it, tried to think about anything else but how kissable those cute lips of yours were, how kissable every single part of your face was-

He was doomed.

“Why don’t we take a break?”

You can tell he’s having a hard time with material and feel bad for packing so much information into one session, knowing it might be more detrimental than anything, so taking a break would likely help. You turned to face Deuce and find he’s staring at you intently, snapping out of it when he saw you had noticed him; he looked so cute with the that look of pure concentration on his face, it’s just unfortunate that it wasn’t on his studies though it made your heart skip a beat to know he looked at you like that when you weren’t looking at him. The temptation is almost too much for you as you glanced back over at him, noticing that his staring had recommenced the minute he thought you were no longer paying attention to him.

“Deuce…” The moment you said his name he shivered and he opened his mouth to apologize but you shook your head, finger placed on his bottom lip, freezing the blue-eyed boy in place. You were moving closer and he couldn’t help but mirror your movements, his head completely empty now, every ounce of wisdom he had picked up over the last hour flying off and instead replaced with the thought of you. “Did you have ulterior motives to getting me to teach you?”

“M-me? Never! I wouldn’t do that to you…!” Deuce gasped as you closed the gap between you, lips pressed against the side of his mouth as he became as frigid as ice. Was he still alive? He didn’t know. He could’ve sworn he was but suddenly he’s not breathing and he thinks his heart stopped in his chest, frozen in time at that first moment where you kissed him.

“I know you wouldn’t, I was just teasing you,” You giggled as you pulled away, closing the book in front of you with a sense of finality. “All play and no fun isn’t any good, though. Why don’t we walk around for a bit and when we come back we’ll have a little pop quiz to see where you’re at? If you ace it, I won’t miss next time~”

The blood comes rushing back into his face all at once and Deuce’s head slammed against the table, knowing he might be alive now but he certainly wouldn’t be later if what you were promising him was true.


	57. Joke (Malleus Draconia)

It was the only solution you could think of to the height problem.

You stopped Malleus as you were ascending the steps, earning a raised eyebrow from the confused fae who opened his mouth to question what you were doing but stopped short as he saw you concentrating. You took another step up, turned back to look at him, and seemed quite pleased with your position. The smile on your face filled his heart with joy and there was truly no better way to start off his morning than walking through the castle with you even if he had no idea why you had stopped said walk. He’s patiently waiting, his expression now bemused as you placed your hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

“Be careful, you might fall,” Malleus teased, hands placed firmly on your waist to hold you just in case you really did fall, “Was this your plan all along?”

“Maybe,” You mumbled while meeting his eyes, enjoying your newfound title of ‘the tall one’ in the relationship; his horns still placed you at about the same height but at least you could reach his lips without standing up on your toes. You leaned in for a few more pecks before the sound of others bustling down the soon-to-be busy hallway reached your ears, pout forming as you knew Malleus was the type to prefer keeping affection behind closed doors. “I should be tall more often.”

“I love you,” Malleus’ hands squeezed your hips and he moved to be on the same step with you, carefully hooking your arm with his so he could properly escort you to the dining hall for breakfast, “I wouldn’t mind you being the taller one again. Perhaps we should invest in some stilts?”

“We’ve been together awhile and it still surprises me that you know how to joke around.”

“Who was joking?”


	58. Good Morning (Deuce Spade)

You were happy to see Deuce living his dreams.

Every morning that he left for training he did so with an energy unlike anything you’d seen, a fire burning in his eyes now that he had two people in his life that he wanted to properly care for. It’s not a glamourous job but he’s doing what he always wanted to, protecting innocent people and growing stronger every day so he could protect you while he was home, too. You disliked not getting to have your source of warmth beside you especially when he was away for training camps, missing him terribly and trying to contain the anxiety you felt when it came to the dangers of his job. You were grateful for every day where you saw him, hugged him, kissed him, taking none of it for granted.

Hearing his alarm go off that morning almost immediately sent your mood plummeting as not only was it too damn early to be alive, but it meant your husband was leaving you for another day. Hearing him let out a groan as he reached over to slap the button on his phone made you feel at least slightly better as it was clear he didn’t want to leave your side either, rolling over in bed to sling an arm across your chest as he cuddled up closer. You let out a little huff and wiggled yourself into a more comfortable position in his arms, leaning your head over into his lips so he’d get the hint it was time for morning loving before he even considered leaving the bed.

Deuce gave you just that, knowing just what to do to make you happy, kisses pressed along your temple as he reached over to feel your face in the still dark room. You giggled as his hand found your cheeks and squeezed lightly, turning your head towards him so he could give you a proper kiss before sitting up. When his eyes finally opened he was greeted by the beautiful sight of you still laying beside him, your arm dramatically draped over your eyes as hoped you’d be able to fall asleep quickly after he left. He chuckled, pushing your arm off your face so he could lean down to give you a few more kisses; you had made him almost late to work countless times by trapping him in your web of love and though he knew he couldn’t fall for it this morning, he would be remiss all day if he didn’t indulge you at least a little bit.

“See you when you’re home?”

“Of course.” Deuce stood and stretched, “Mom is coming tonight, I agreed that I’d be cooking but…”

“Do you want me to prep some things for you?” You asked with a sleepy smile, your husbands heart beginning to race at how ridiculously beautiful you managed to looked even after just waking up. He was sure when he entered the bathroom he would look like he stuck a fork in a light socket.

“I-if you could…”

“Be safe. We’ll have a delicious family dinner tonight made by Chef Deuce~”

Family dinner.

Deuce couldn’t wait to have dinner with his two favorite people, knowing the day would pass by quickly with his anticipation.


	59. Travel (Cater Diamond)

“Phone down!”

“Baby nooo!” Cater cried out as you slapped his phone from his hand, the electronic distraction landing on the table with a solid thud; his case was so thick that thankfully no damage would be done to it even if you threw it off the roof of the school but you wouldn’t care. He was entirely too focused on scrolling through Magicam and not focused enough on the intern applications that were due at the end of the week; now that you were both gonna be fourth years there was plenty of future planning that needed to be done and it had taken Cater so long to find a subject to research that he barely had time left to do any of the required paperwork.

“Do what you need to do!” You were still better than Riddle at least but Cater thought he might be able to get away with at least some slacking with you overseeing him though he was quickly learning this was not the case. As his significant other you cared a great deal about his future and he loved you for that but sometimes a man just had to let his brain rest! Reading paper after paper and signing off here and there was just too much for him to think about. He was excited to start traveling the world, no longer being confined to the school, and even happier that you would be with him for at least the first part of his journey. “Please, I also want to just go back to the dorm and pass out, but finish this so we don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“But…” Cater tried to use the puppy dog eyes on you but they had grown inefficient ever since his sisters blabbed about it being his specialty alongside his crocodile tears; you fell for none of his tricks and it simply broke the mans heart, especially since you were far more stubborn than he was. He started to pout as he knew the social media world could survive without him for another hour but it would certainly be no fun.

“Hey, Cater…” Your unreadable tone caused him to flinch and he turned towards you slowly, wondering if you’d actually leave him to do this work without the gift of your company. Being granted a kiss was the last thing he thought would happen and he’s pleasantly surprised that you’re still falling for his charms, deepening the kiss with the intentions of staying distracted for at least a moment longer. You gave into him for a moment longer before you pulled away, patting his cheek lovingly, “I can’t wait to travel around with you, you know. Think about all the cute selfies we can take on our downtime.”

How could you say something like that and expect him to focus? Now his heart was rapidly beating in his chest and his stomach was full of butterflies, wondering if he’d even be able to take it when he has full access to you 24/7. You’d probably be the one keeping him on track as you’re both still technically doing school related activities with slightly more freedom granted due to technically being adults. Now his thoughts really were just filled with thoughts of you, of all the cute dates you’d be able to go on, all the unknown territory you’d explore together, he really couldn’t wait.

But it wouldn’t happen if he didn’t finish the paperwork.

With renewed energy he dived in and you watched with great amusement, wondering what finally did the trick. 


	60. Morning Routine (Jack Howl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEET WOLF BOY

Jack was always the first one awake in the morning.

He liked to go out for a morning jog to get his blood pumping before he returned home, feeling it prepared him to take on the day with adequate energy. He would proceed to get in the shower and dress himself quietly, glancing at your sleeping form and wondering with twitching ears when you’d finally wake up. He always felt guilty if he woke you up before you naturally woke up but he felt impatient at times, knowing you disliked wasting your entire day away in bed; he’s tempted to just wake you up anyway and take whatever grumpiness you might throw his way, he’s dealt with it before so it’s not like it’s a challenge he can’t overcome. He sat beside you in the bed, leaning over you as he listened to the sound of your breathing, try to detect what stage of sleep you were in exactly but he was quickly distracted.

You always joked that he was soft inside and he vehemently denied being soft in any form, he was big and tough and your protector, he couldn’t afford to be _soft_. But this was just him in denial, the him that had thought softness was weakness and who didn’t realize the strength that love truly had. Seeing what his parents and grandparents had wasn’t enough proof of all that love could do for a person but now that he had you, he perfectly understood how the two couples had remained inseparable all these years. He wanted the same with you, he wanted to grow together, change together, persevere through life’s challenges together, the list of things he wanted to do with you seemed endless as it grew by the day. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at you, unaware of all the love he had for you in his heart as he never seemed capable of voicing his feelings properly.

“…Are you just gonna stare at me until I wake up?”

Jack’s ears flattened and he inched back as you opened your eyes, rubbing the sleepiness out of them before you rolled on your side to face him. You’re pouting which means he pulled the wrong move and as he’s scrambling through his brain trying to find the solution, you grab the front of his shirt and pull him back in. Jack’s rough hand cupped your face and you rubbed back against it, the coarse skin more than a little comforting; it reminded you of how hard Jack worked every day, of what a dedicated person he truly was. You knew how much he loved you from how hard he worked to take care of you and give you all the creature comforts you deserved even if he could be pain about your sleeping schedule.

“Good morning…” Jack finally mumbled as his thumb stroked over your cheek, hitting the corner of your lips; you turned your head to kiss his thumb and giggled as he ran his finger over your bottom lip, gentler than he normally was.

“Good morning.”

You smiled as you hear the sound of his tail thumping against the bed excitedly, his eyes having not left your lips yet. You urged him internally to do what he wanted, knowing Jack was wary of boundaries and likely wanted to wait until you were a little more awake before kissing you. When he lingered closer you knew his resolve was breaking, that his reinvigorating kisses would likely be more than enough to wake you up as Jack put passion into everything he did and romance was no different. You taste the sweetness of success as Jack finally pressed his lips against yours, your hand running through his hair and stopping to scratch behind his ears. He lets out a happy appreciative noise you knew he’d be embarrassed about later, his tail thumping growing louder as your lips moved against his, slow, steady, enjoying the feeling of being close.

“Did you eat yet? Should I make breakfast?”

“You always make breakfast, let me do it.” You stretched one last time before finally finding the strength to remove yourself from bed, Jack immediately getting to work on making it. “Geez, you’re always on top of cleaning around here, huh? You’re the perfect little househusband!”

“It’s easier to make it when you first get out of-- Are you teasing me?!”

“We’ve only been together five years, glad you’re finally figuring it out~”


	61. Patient (Vil Schoenheit)

“Come along, darling, they won’t miss you that badly.”

You followed after Vil with a curt nod, glancing down the hall to see that the other makeup artists were still hard at work on the other models. Try as they might no one was going to look better than your model and you knew the others were bitter about it, unhappy that he continuously requested you when they thought their skills were far better. But Vil was no liar and if he disliked your makeup you had no doubt he would open his mouth, putting his skin or image at risk was nothing something he’d take lightly. That’s what you told yourself at least, his request most certainly had to be personal and not at all because of any sort of romantic interest in you.

“Look at me when I talk to you,” Vil grabbed your chin and turned your head, your heart skipping a beat at getting to see his beauty so up close and personal. The first time you’d ever done his makeup you remember feeling the anxiety coursing through you as you made sure to not make a single mistake. “Did you hear a word I just said?”

“N-no, sorry,” Vil sighed as you shook your head, steadying it with the fingers he still had on your chin; he trailed one along your jaw before he pressed his lips against yours, causing you to let out a surprised ‘eep!’ though you didn’t pull away from him. “Vil, the others…”

“Who cares?” He asked, an annoyed look marring his beautiful face, “It’s almost like you’re ashamed of me but I know that couldn’t be true.”

“It’s not,” You confirmed, reaching out as he pulled away from you, “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen and I… I know I’m lucky that you chose me of all people. But you know we’re not technically supposed to be in a relationship if we’re working together, the agency has really stiff rules about that and-“

“And? Do you not believe I could take care of you? I have more than enough money to keep you happy for the rest of our lives, my dearest.” You can hear the frustration growing in his voice as an old argument is brought up again, your relationship with Vil having remained a secret for quite some time due to your attachment to your job. The moment it came out you were an official couple you knew your superiors would fire you on the spot and though you were looking for another job currently that paid just as well, you hadn’t had much luck on that end. Vil might like the thought of taking care of you but you were also sure he’d expect you to do something with your time and this was what you loved, he wouldn’t discourage you from having a job so why was he being so impatient?

“At least another month to build up my savings?” You were going to have to touch up his face after this but your hand comes up to cup his cheek, “I really do want to be with you Vil. You know it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with my job! Now just… behave! And do what you were hired to and I’ll do what I was hired to and then we can have our happily ever after.”

Vil raised an eyebrow at your playful tone and almost wanted to argue back with your orders but time was ticking and he was expected front and center in no time. With a nod of his head to show you’d won the argument for now you lead the way back to the dressing room, but not before exchanging one last kiss with your boyfriend. He put a little extra passion in there, the lipstick you’d put on him smearing across your face; he almost considered not letting you wipe it away as it’d be a show of the fact you were his but you weren’t quite on board with that yet. He could already imagine the countless articles that would come out once it was revealed to the public he was dating someone, smirking at the jealousy others would surely feel that not only was he off the market, but you were as well. It would also be amusing to hear what your fellow makeup artists would have to say about you winning the heart of the best model in the industry currently, he was positive they’d be green with jealousy, something he looked forward to seeing as their subpar skills were likely why they couldn’t find themselves a man.

Either way, Vil was going to take your word very seriously.

One month, you had promised, one month before the world would finally know who you belonged to.


	62. Welcome Home (Lilia Vanrouge)

You missed him greatly when he traveled.

Often times Lilia would drag you along with him, not minding in the least when you journeyed around the world together, but you had previous obligations that didn’t allow you to be by his side. You hadn’t really minded at first as you were almost always together when he was home, your little cottage out in the woods a stones throw away from the castle so he could both serve Malleus and come home to you at night; he wanted somewhere peaceful where you could relax together without fear of being bothered and the nearby woods, as eerie as they were, was his first choice. But the house didn’t feel like a home without him in it and as you tended to your normal chores you felt the emptiness of the place start to dawn on you, heart aching as you wondered when Lilia would finally be back.

You had received a handful of letters from your lover, re-reading them as a nightly ritual before you went to bed without him. He had an amusing way of recounting tales and you genuinely couldn’t wait to hear him tell you in person, the expressions on his face and the souvenirs he’d use as props to show what happened would be amusing. At the end of each letter he mentioned that he thought of you during every activity he did, that he had collected numerous collectible items that you’d surely love, and that he loved you more with every beat of his heart. Reading his loving words only made you miss him even more, the empty spot where he should be sleeping beside you feeling colder and colder as the days went on.

But finally he was home.

“Hello, my dear,” Lilia’s smile was a welcome sight to your eyes, “I’ve finally arrived. Would’ve been home a bit sooner however-“

Lilia doesn’t get out another word as you tackle him, knocking his short self to the ground; this was something he allowed to happen as you had no doubt his strength was at least double yours but you didn’t have the focus to question it. All you could think about was that your boyfriend was home, he was in your arms and there was no way in hell anyone could take him away from you for at least the next day. Even Malleus himself could come demand Lilia’s presence and you would fight the king tooth and nail, you’d take out Sebek and Silver too if you had to!

Your lips against his are the best welcome home present you could’ve given him, pulling away briefly to breathe before you leaned back down to pepper his face with even more. He laughed at your antics while stroking your head, thinking to himself like you were an excited puppy whose owner had finally come home. Being as old as he was he knew better than to say that out loud to you but he enjoyed how cute you were, how you felt no need to hold back your true feelings in front of him. Truth be told if he had a tail it’d be wagging now as he missed you immensely while he was gone, once loving to travel alone but now much preferring when you tagged along. The grass just seemed so much greener when there was someone by your side.

“I missed you too my love,” Lilia brushed hair from your eyes and gave a playful grin, “Shall we see what I’ve brought you? Or are more kisses in order?”

“More kisses for sure.”


	63. For the Sake of Love (Leona Kingscholar)

Leona looked more miserable than you’d ever seen him.

Being forced home for some fancy event where he had to talk to people he’d rather forget existed was not number one on Leona’s ‘list of things I want to do’ and neither was being dressed up in formal clothing to look more princely as his mother requested. You’re almost positive the only reason he showed up was due to your interference, thinking it would be fun to attend such an event even if he avoided them like the plague; it would help to appease his parents who complained daily about how little they saw Leona and how often he used you as an excuse for why he couldn’t come around, seeing their second-born son for a few hours before he slinks away to whatever rock he liked to hide under.

“Are you going to take responsibility for this?” Leona hissed in your ear while you smiled in amusement, patting his arm in an attempt at consolation, “I could be asleep right now.”

“So rude in public yet you’re like a purring little kitten when we’re alone.” You twirled a strand of his hair around your finger which he doesn’t bother to swat away, thinking your touch is probably the only thing keeping him going at this point. You’d stuck by his side all night through every annoying interaction he had to have and he was grateful for it even if you were the cause of him being stuck in said situation.

At least you looked absolutely stunning so he had something to look at while he got lost in is daydreams.

“When can we leave?”

“Soon. I want to talk with your brother again about- Don’t give me that look!” Leona had rolled his eyes at the mention of his elder brother and you held a finger up to tell him to ‘shush’, knowing there were listening ears that would eagerly spread gossip if they heard Leona talk about his brother negatively. “We’ll be home soon enough. Now _try_ to look slightly less homicidal.”

Leona huffed again but his face stayed neutral and as you went to walk away after spotting his brother, he grabbed your hand. You turned to look back at him with a raised eyebrow, pleasantly surprised when he suddenly pulled you in close, to the point your noses are brushing.

“I love you,” You reminded him, fingers stroking his cheek lovingly, “I can’t wait to have you all to myself later.”

“…Love you too,” He muttered, loud enough for only you to hear, the disgruntled look on his face not matching the words that just came from his mouth. “Go find him quick.”

There were a lot of things Leona did because of his love for you but staying longer than he needed to at a party would not be one of them.


	64. Theme Night (Jade Leech)

Mostro Lounge liked to spice things up with themed nights.

This month Azul had decided to go with a butler theme, dressing Jade and Floyd up in newer, fancier suits that truly gave everyone a run for their money. Jade fit the bill far better than Floyd but it seemed a promise had assured that the twins were on their best behavior even if they weren’t suited to the life of being a servant. You had received a personal invitation to come on a certain night, recognizing Jade’s handwriting almost immediately and nearly throwing it away out of surprise. You had to re-read it multiple times, Jade requesting you by name to come ‘receive his services’, still in disbelief even as you’re brought to the lounge.

When he saw you it was like you were the only person in the room.

“Welcome to Mostro Lounge,” Jade smiled, taking your hand in his and kissing it, “I thought you might not show but I’m pleasantly surprised. Please, allow me to serve you, master.”

“…I feel like even if you call me master, you’re the one in control here.”

Jade chuckled at that, razor sharp smile working its way to his face, “I promise to take good care of you, my beloved master, please follow me.”


	65. Soothed (Floyd Leech)

To say Floyd was aggressive would be an understatement.

He didn’t handle you so roughly you would break, he loved you far too much to do something like that, but he couldn’t help but follow his natural instincts. When you kissed he put his all into it, embracing you tightly in his arms, refusing to allow you to pull away until he was done with you. Even when you did leave he chased your lips, grumbling that he wanted, no _needed_ , more before you even thought about moving away from him. He was a needy lover but you had grown used to his antics.

One thing you hadn’t grown used to was how sharp his teeth were.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. His teeth were certainly interesting but for the most part they didn’t come into play unless he wanted to bite you which was an entirely different issue. He insisted it was just a way for him to show affection but you think he liked having you marked for the world to see, the bites always lasting for days. But his nipping behavior wasn’t _always_ intentional.

“O-ow! Geez, you can draw blood with that,” You mumbled as you pulled away from him, Floyd pouting at you as you rubbed along your bottom lip. You couldn’t blame him, the kiss had been rather intense, it was likely he hadn’t even realized what he was doing until it was too late. You wondered if you even would’ve noticed if his teeth weren’t as sharp as they were.

“I’ll just kiss it better, c’mere.” Floyd tugged at your arm and pulled you back into his arms, tongue running along your lower lip in a teasing manner, “I’ll make it all better~”


	66. Height is Just a Number (Riddle Rosehearts)

Height was a rather sore subject with Riddle.

He knew how tall he was, he knew how tall you were, he didn’t know why everyone wanted to make it their business. It had taken some time on his part to come to terms with asking you out as he knew the short jokes would fly his way but he didn’t much care, how tall or short you were had nothing to do with his attraction to you. He liked talking with you and he enjoyed your personality, those were the things that truly mattered to him, he didn’t need some pesky beauty standard dictating who he was allowed to fall for. He was relieved to find that you felt the same way and didn’t seem at all bothered by his short stature, and why should you be? He was just as good as any tall suitor that might come your way.

Still, even if the teasing was well-meaning and coming from his dearest friends, he couldn’t help but be annoyed.

“You’re in a sour mood,” You commented as you started to make your way down the staircase, nearly tripping before Riddle grabbed the back of your ceremonial robes to prevent you from toppling down about three extra flights of stairs. “Thanks! But still, what’s up?”

“…” Riddle didn’t like to talk about this with you, it had been trouble enough to confide his emotions to you but this was another can of worms. Perhaps part of him was afraid that his height bothered you, that you were waiting for just one more person to point it out and the dominos of your relationship would come toppling over. It was a foolish thought but he was scared of it nonetheless. “I have a question.”

“Shoot!” You’re about to take another step but Riddle stopped you again, not wanting you to fall while you were distracted with conversation.

“Does my height… Do you ever wish I was taller?”

“I’ve never thought about it.” Your response is so quick that it nearly sent _him_ tripping down the stairs, “Not that I don’t know how tall you are, just that… well, you’re you, you know? Tall or short, I just want to date Riddle Rosehearts.”

Riddle is generally overwhelmed with the urge to kiss you every time you enter a room but it seems even more amplified now, his hands reaching out to cup your cheeks as you smile up at him like the beautiful angel you were. He knew he was foolish and he would write out a formal apology for having the audacity to doubt you for even one second. You were never like the other students and he knew you weren’t yet he’d allowed his insecurities to take over anyway; he’d take this as a lesson that he should talk out the issues he’s having rather than bottle them up to the point of worrying himself sick.

“Thank you,” Riddle mumbled as a rosy hue spread across his nose, highlighting his cheeks in a matter of seconds as you nuzzled into his hands, “I’m forever grateful to have met you.”

“You’re the tall one right now, Riddle!” You teased, happy as his lips lightly brushed against your own, “Was kissing me from that angle any different? Or maybe I look a little different when you’re looking down at me?”

“…Of course not, you’re exquisite as always.”


	67. Closets are for... (Jamil Viper)

If you hadn’t practically been whipped in the face by his braids you don’t think you would’ve recognized it was Jamil who shoved you into the closet in a hurry.

You tried to pose a _very_ important question but Jamil pressed a hand to your mouth, clicking the closet door closed and causing total darkness to overcome you both. You wished you could see the look he had on his face to attempt to discover what kind of shenanigans he had gotten into to want to hide in a very tiny closet space with you but the hand over your mouth prevents you from doing anything, staying as still as possible and waiting patiently for Jamil to explain himself. He waited another minute or so with his ear pressed to the door before he removed his hand. 

“I apologize,” The first words out of his mouth sounded like he was genuinely sorry for startling you and you had already forgiven him, “That was a mob of Kalim’s…fans following after me. He’s feeling ill and I was heading back to our room with medicine when they found me.” 

“Ah, I see… It would be bad if they bothered him while he wasn’t feeling well.” Jamil nodded, laughing softly to himself as he realized you couldn’t see the motion. 

“If I led them back to where Kalim is resting... I’d rather not deal with that situation, so he’ll have to wait for me a bit longer,” Jamil sighed out, and you hear the soft thud of his head hitting the wall as he rests against it. “I apologize for dragging you into it but I felt as though you’d blow my cover from worrying about my behavior.” 

“I-It’s alright, I was a little confused but I get it now. It’s just a bit of a tight squeeze in here so it must not be very comfortable for you...” 

“...Do you think I’m uncomfortable?” You felt frozen in place at the sound of Jamil moving, his hot breath suddenly very close to your face again; you wished you could see in the dark to see the kind of expression he’s making, dying to know if he’s just teasing you yet again or if he’s being as weirdly serious as he sounds. 

You don’t know when this weird tension started to build but you felt it full force the second Jamil’s nose brushed against yours, jerking your head back out of reflex; unfortunately, the force at which you pulled back and the distance between the wall and your head had an unforeseen effect that you would surely remember the rest of your days. You can hear a muffled surprised noise come from Jamil when your lips accidentally brushed against his and you had this sinking feeling in your gut when he pulled away, worried that he would never speak to you again after this incident even though his messing around was what had led to these chain of events. 

It was your turn to let out a surprised squeak as Jamil found himself drawn back towards you, his kiss far more gentle and thought-out than the lip smashing technique you’d just demonstrated. You’re frozen once again but feel far less awkward about it this time around, eyes fluttering closed as you leaned further into Jamil, hands placed on his chest. You think you can feel how fast his heart is beating but before you can comment on it the closet door is opened and Jamil has pulled you out of it alongside him, holding one of your hands to help you keep your balance before he closed the door behind you.

Should you ask what that was about? 

Maybe it was just a one time thing. 

But Jamil was never the type to just go around kissing people just like that so…

“If there’s anyone I’d like to be stuck in a closet with, it’s you.” His smile is playful and he placed a kiss on the back of your hand before releasing you, turning around to head back to the Scarabia dorm where Kalim was likely awaiting him. “I’d like to do that again sometime.” 

“Not in a small closet, I hope.” 

He looked back at you with another smile, slyer this time, yet it still made him look strikingly attractive. 

“We’ll see where fate brings us.” 


	68. To Be Wed (Trey Clover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Trey who has the same birthday as my dad!

A wedding was a beautiful thing.

Seeing Riddle get married before him was actually quite relaxing for Trey, he finally felt like he didn’t have to oversee the little things in Riddle’s life now that he had a spouse to do so for him. Their close friendship had made Trey his best man in the wedding and after stressing over every single tiny detail he possibly could, with the intricate cake being the most stressful of all, the day had finally come and gone with practiced perfection. Riddle was pleased with the little details as was his significant other and Trey finally breathed a sigh of relief once the dance floor was occupied by other couples, knowing he could finally enjoy the party since the hardest parts were over.

“Are you going to be like this for our wedding?”

Of course, the night wouldn’t be complete if the two of you didn’t step on the dance floor together as well and after downing a way too sweet drink that he had to even out with his unique magic, he took you by the hand and lead you there. With your arms draped over his shoulders and his hands resting on your hips it felt like you were only ones in the room, even the soft melody of the song feeling like it was playing in the distance. You always thought Trey looked strikingly handsome when he was in a suit and your thoughts couldn’t help but drift to your own upcoming wedding day, wondering how much more handsome he’d looked standing across from you with a ring meant for your hand (while gratuitous tears were pouring down his face, or at least, you hoped your beauty on your special day would bring him to tears).

He leaned in to give you one kiss, two kiss, three whole kisses despite being in the middle of a throng of people and you couldn’t help but laugh as you could tell the one alcoholic beverage he had was stronger than he anticipated. You can’t blame him after you’d practically seen him tearing his hair out making these arrangements, arms tightening around his neck as you brought him down for another one.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Trey mumbled against your lips, unable to resist giving you another peck, “I can’t wait to see you all dressed up like that.”

“I can’t wait either. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“…Our cake better be twice as tall though. Ooh, and for the colors I was thinking-”

Trey doesn’t know how he got to talking about another wedding so soon but even he can’t help but feel the excitement coursing through him at the thought of it all.


	69. Flower Talk (Rook Hunt)

Rook, who had thought his flower shop becoming popular was just a pipe dream, had been quite surprised to find that people valued his tastes. He knew he was always talented at working with aesthetics and flowers had appealed to him since his youth so it only seemed logical he’d follow something in that field, though his parents had exactly thought the dream to be a fruitful one. He had followed his heart, however, and in following his greatest hopes and dreams it led him to a life he never thought he’d have.

“There are too many people in this world. How does everyone around here have a June wedding? How the hell do the wedding halls even have enough space for all these couples?” Rook is only half-listening as you complained about the large workload that had been thrown your way the very first day of the month though you continued to work while you did so, snipping flowers here and there, tying bows, writing out little notes that were requested by the buyer, the work seemed absolutely endless. “I’m so tired already.”

“I can understand that,” Rook offered up helpfully, “One should always take a moment to smell the flowers before continuing on.”

You stared at him with a deadpan look that showed you did not appreciate his joke before you got back to business, picking up a pretty purple flower that was likely left over from one Rook had just finished. You twirled it between your fingers as you took Rook’s advice seriously, sniffing the flower and smiling as it seemed to immediately set you at ease.

“It means hope, my sweet iris,” Rook tucked the flower behind your ear, fingers gliding across your face after doing so. “We will make it through this season as we always do.”

“Somehow you never manage to lose your energy. What’s the secret?”

“Why, I get to stare at your beautiful face every day, ma chérie, what could be more motivating than that?”

You watched with a stunned look as he continued about creating the long line of flower arrangements, a peaceful smile on his face as he handled each flower with practiced precision. You could watch Rook work for hours even if you were flustered at his flirtatious words but with work to still be done on your own part, you couldn’t mull over what he said much longer. Assuring the iris he had placed behind your ear was solidly in place you got back to work, not noticing as Rooks stare lingered on you slightly longer than usual.

“I feel the same about you, you know?” Rook glanced up from the table, interest peaked. “That I’m happy to stare at your… beautiful face. Yeah, beautiful is right. I was gonna say handsome ‘cause it means the same thing and men generally prefer that but… I don’t know. This is embarrassing, actually, and I can tell you’re staring at me so please stop.”

“Your words are sweet,” Rook stated as he finished what he was working on, removing the gloves from his hands and quietly walking over to the register you were standing behind. You don’t sense him there until the last possible moment, the man somehow managed to have the most delicate footsteps on the planet. “So sweet I can no longer resist you.”

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for you and Rook to get close but so far nothing like this had happened, he had never hugged you from behind and when he spun you around to face him, you could safely say you didn’t know what was about to happen next. Having all these weddings to handle must’ve infected you both with the romance bug and as soon as Rook’s forehead pressed against yours, you knew there was no one else you’d rather fall in love with. Even if it amounted to nothing in the end you knew the experience would make it all worth it.

“Did that help reenergize you?” Rook asked in a teasing tone, finger brushing your lower lip, “Perhaps if we finish enough we can leave at a decent time and get dinner together.”

“Getting dinner with a beautiful man like you? I’d have to have half a brain to turn that down.” 


	70. Punishment (Vil Schoenheit) [NSFW]

Vil’s hand pressed against your back, pushing you further down into the sheets of his bed as the pillow your face was buried in. His thrusts were brutal as his dick pounded in and out of you, his rough behavior making it well-known that he did not appreciate the marks littering his neck. As sexy as others might think it was it was his livelihood you were potentially messing with not to mention the extra work that would have to go into covering them up in the morning. But still, he couldn’t find true contempt in his heart since it was you so you were punished in another way, by him continuously slamming into that sensitive bundle of nerves inside you with no mercy, pulling out when he felt you began to clench around him.

He had done this to you three times already, brought you so close to the edge before suddenly pulling himself out. You thought you might cry soon if he didn’t allow you to come, countless apologies spilling out of your mouth as the cycle continued. Was he even going to let you come tonight? It was still undecided in his mind as he was having far too much fun exercising his control over you even if he was beginning to torture himself with how close he was to coming; this was just another test of endurance that he had to bear with to teach you a lesson. He was positive he’d come out on top as he always did but the sounds of your pathetic whimpers and your teary eyes were beginning to wear him down ever so slightly.

“Would you like me to let you come?” He pressed the tip of his dick against your entrance but was careful not to push inside, leaning over you and using his hand on your chin to turn your head to face him. “You should look someone in the eyes when you’re speaking to them.”

“I-I’m sorry,” You mumbled out, eyes struggling to focus on Vil’s beautiful face, “Please, I want… I want to come, please. Only you can…”

“Only I can what? Make you come? I know that. But if you’ve learned your lesson is the question.”

“I have! I won’t-“ You gasped as he dick pushed inside you in one swift motion, filling you to the brim, “I won’t give you another hickey again! I-I promise!”

“Good.” Vil released your face and allowed you to rebury it in his pillow, hands sliding down your back and across your butt before he pinned you down to the bed again, “Let’s see if I’m ready to give you your way or not.”


	71. Present (Vil Schoenheit)

Vil was not easy to please when it came to his clothing.

He had always been particular about the colors he liked to wear and the material that suited him best, his clothes always being tailored to fit him specifically. You supposed being able to be that picky came with fame but you had enjoyed making clothing your entire life and had always wanted to make him an outfit. It had forced you to one your skills even more, to become a professional without actually being one, at least you knew you’d have something to motivate your life to should Vil toss you to the side for your shoddy work. The outfit you had been working on had practically taken up all your time and you could see the displeasure on his face every single time you cancelled a date, knowing his patience would only last so long as you couldn’t offer up a satisfactory explanation as to why you were constantly doing so.

“So, the red carpet event…”

“About that,” Vil interrupted you almost immediately, sending an apologetic look your way for cutting you off, “You and I will be going shopping together to find something to wear.”

“I-I’m going with you? But isn’t it for celebrities only?”

“You are _my_ significant other, which makes you famous enough, and the only one who’s worthy to walk around with me on your arm. You have a complaint?”

“No! No, no, no, I’d love to go with you! But just, uh, about the matching outfits…” You turned around and grabbed your many months work of hard work, swallowing hard before turning around and presenting the suit to him with an uneasy smile. “Ta-da! I… I’ve been making this for you since I know you like to stay unique when you do events like this and I know it’s usually one of a kind outfits from designers but like… I’m an underground designer? And it’ll definitely be, uh, unique? Yeah?”

You’re fumbling under Vil’s stare and you nearly dropped the prized item on the ground as he approached, suddenly nervous and mulling over every tiny detail you had checked over to assure this was top quality. He took the fabric in his hands and ran his fingers over it, thoughtful look remaining on his face as he looked at the outfit inside and out to see all the little details. You feel like you’ve truly won the best prize of them all as Vil finally smiles, holding the outfit to his chest and turning to look at the long mirror on the wall.

“Is this why you haven’t been showing up on our dates?” You nodded meekly as you still felt bad about it but Vil didn’t seem too angry with you now that he was looking at the reason why. “I would appreciate more time if you’re to cancel on me but otherwise, I can forgive you. You’ve made me something quite lovely, I think it’ll suit me just fine. It still leaves finding you an outfit which I want to search for immediately since it’ll likely need to be sent out to fit your measurements perfectly however…”

“Y-yeah?”

“Thank you,” Vil smiled again, nearly sending you straight to your knees to beg for mercy from the gods above so you didn’t go blind from such a beautiful sight, “I can’t wait to show off your work.”


	72. Morning Time Routine (Malleus Draconia)

“You look so grumpy in the morning!”

“And yet you still insist on teasing me.”

You let out a little ‘well yeah’ noise as you shrugged your shoulder, carefully brushing the knots from his surprisingly silky hair. He preferred when you attended to it as you were far more careful of his horns than his attendants had been, knowing exactly how sensitive they were and how much it hurt if they were hit in just the right way. You even went the extra mile to massage the area around them as you knew after a long night of tossing and turning his head would grow sore, this extra service was something he’d only allow you to do to him however so the promotion from significant other to royal hair brusher was an upgrade for sure.

You maneuvered your way to stand in front of him, brushing his bangs down and parting them so you could see the marking at the center of his forehead. Something he had once been apprehensive to show you was now just another everyday occurrence and you even leaned forward to kiss it before settling his bangs back where he liked them. It didn’t take a particularly long time to help him prepare himself in the morning but you were simply happy to be part of the process, admiring his sleepy (grumpy) look in the mirror as you did so. But now that your time together was coming to an end as he had a slew of important meetings to busy himself with today you had to part with at least a little something exciting.

What had once felt bumbling and awkward felt so natural now and as he leaned forward to press a kiss to your lips he glanced in the mirror, seeing the soft smile on your face as your eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.

“I love you,” Malleus stood from the chair to his full height and your heart nearly stopped as you looked up at your handsome boyfriend, butterflies flurrying about despite how long you’d been together. “Thank you for your help.”

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“Hopefully before then.”

Another kiss is exchanged before Malleus exits your bedroom and you sighed, flopping back down onto your bed, wishing the day could just be over with already.


	73. Distance (Jade Leech)

You knew things would be hard but you never suspected it would get to this point.

You can’t lie and say the thought of simply breaking up with Jade hadn’t crossed your mind as you stared up at the dark ceiling of your room, alone yet again as he spent copious amounts of time in the sea. It’s where his family was, where his job mostly was, you could probably find some way to live under there with him but it would be far more of a hassle than if Jade were to just live on the surface. But you could never be so selfish as to request that of him and the fulfillment you got from being with Jade wasn’t something you could just ignore. You loved him too much to allow something as simple as distance to break you apart and once Jade had learned of your discontent with that part of the relationship, he had made the extra effort to remedy it to the best of his ability.

He would come visit you every few months or so, making exceptions for your birthday and other little things he knew bore great importance to you. Such a time was actually approaching now and as you anxiously awaited his arrival, you thought about how much could change in a matter of months. You regularly communicated via phone calls and texts but still, there were some things you’d rather excitedly blabber on about face to face with him. Hearing the sound of the door opening caused your brain to go blank and all you could think about was him, seeing his face feeling like an arrow of love piercing your heart as you tackled him in a hug so tight it’d rival Floyd’s strangling grip.

Once Jade had you cradled in his arms, pressing kisses to your cheeks, your nose, your chin, your fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt and you can’t let him go. When his lips meet yours it feels like another reminder of that aching loneliness you felt as you stared at his empty side of the bed and you react accordingly, deepening the passion of the kiss in hopes of tunneling some of this energy and desperation out of you. It’s taking all the emotional energy you can muster to stop yourself from crying as you know it’d only make him feel guilty and like he wasn’t attending to your needs properly, and that was the last kind of mood you wanted to set now that he was finally back. You underestimate his ability to understand you yet again as his hands move to rub your back soothingly, Jade pulling away for just a second to give you a gentle look you might’ve seen on his face maybe once or twice.

“I was considering spending a bit more time on land.”

“R-Really? …Do you know how long?”

“I can’t leave Floyd to his devices for too long but I can’t have you feeling lonely, can I? I suppose a compromise is in order to assure our relationship stays afloat.” Jade tapped his chin and despite his light-hearted tone, you can tell this is something he’s put plenty of thought into. His life was in the sea but you weren’t so it seemed once again he was torn between two worlds and as tiring as it can be, he was never one to quit when things got too difficult. “There’s no need for us to worry about it for the time being. Unless you don’t want me to stay on the surface…?”

“No!”

Jade’s grin told you that you reacted exactly how he had wanted and as flustered as you felt about his relentless teasing, there was some relief to be had as well. You leaned into his arms and buried your face in his shoulder, his hand coming up to lovingly pat the back of your head to tell you things would be just fine.

And they would be.


	74. Late Night Confession (Idia Shroud)

Idia never thought he’d be the main protagonist.

He never thought he’d see you come to his room late at night, entire face radiating warmth, your heart racing as you asked if you could come inside. His room was a bit of a mess as he hadn’t been expecting company, he was only a side character in your story so he had never suspected you’d make an appearance like this, but you seemed to have other things on your mind. You sat yourself on his bed and looked at him expectantly, eyes drifting to the empty section of bed beside you; Idia followed the prompt like the dutiful gamer he was but he stayed staring straight ahead, giving you quick glances as you finally spoke up.

It was a confession scene, the cutest, most heart-wrenching one he had ever witnessed or been apart of. He desperately wished he could screenshot in real life (whipping his phone camera out right now would ruin the mood and even Idia had some sense of self-preservation) as you looked absolutely irresistible right now, the words slipping past your lips inserting themselves directly into his blood stream. He felt energized, proactive, more confident than he normally was when it came to you. Hearing those sweet words leave your mouth, hearing that you cared about him in the same way he cared about you, it was about to make him act in a way he never thought he could.

When Idia’s lips met yours you were stunned, eyes widening as you hadn’t suspected things would go this far tonight. You weren’t about to complain that the man you had pined after for years was finally kissing you and the blue-haired man felt the exact same way, finally able to act on his feelings, finally able to kiss you like he’d dreamed about doing all these years. He couldn’t let you escape this time, especially not when he was worried that if he pulled away the hunger would fade and he’d lose every bit of confidence he had worked up. So he smothered his lips with yours, feeling the way your hands tangled themselves in his hair, raking through the warmth as Idia’s hands remained firmly on your back, crushed between it and the bed as you leaned back, pulling him on top of you.

You don’t know how long it’s been since you entered Idia’s room as all you can think about is how smooth his lips are, how warm and inviting he was despite the general awkward demeanor he carried himself with. Coming to confess tonight had just been on a whim but it turned out far better than you ever thought it would, hoping that you weren’t actually asleep and about to wake up to a disappointing reality. You should be getting back to your room but you can’t muster the strength to leave Idia’s arms, knowing from the way he was holding you tightly to him that he wouldn’t let you go without a fight regardless.

You were happy to be here.

Sleep-deprived or not the following day, it would all be worth it.


	75. Happy Birthday! (Idia Shroud)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to kinda rude but absolutely hilarious nerd boy

Idia was grumpy.

Did he seem like the type to want a party? To want to be surrounded by people and bothered all day by practical strangers who were just trying to add him to their ‘acquaintance’ list? He had never been a fan of participating in niceties, but it seemed that Ortho had told practically the whole school about what day it was. He appreciated his brother’s appreciation, but it had ruined his peace as his real birthday plans had been to hole up in his room to listen to his favorite characters say ‘happy birthday!’ to him. What could be better than that? Who could possibly beat the happiness he got from hearing his favorite characters well wishes?

“Happy birthday, Idia!”

Your smile is bright as it normally is, blinding him as he nearly retreated under his covers to save himself. How did you know it was birthday-? Oh right, he had a nosy little brother who had done enough research that he now understood why Idia’s heart rate spiked while you were around. You’re talking about something or other but Idia can’t bring himself to pay attention through his nervousness, unused to the feelings that you were thrusting upon him currently. When you tilted your head he realized he’d gone a few full minutes without responding to the conversation you were clearly trying to strike up, desperately trying to find the words in his brain that he should use and coming up blank.

Why did you do this to him?

“Ah, I guess you’re probably the type to want to spend your birthday alone, right? Sorry for intruding, I just wanted to say happy birthday.” He might be socially inept but he can detect the hint of hurt in your voice and it tugged hard at his heartstrings.

“No, wait!” Idia spoke louder than you think you’d ever heard him and you turned to him with a wide-eyed, startled look that quickly had him spiraling back into his shy behavior. Not only had he been rude to you, of all people, but he’d just yelled at you! He wished Ortho had at least warned him that such a major decision was coming up that could determine whether he got on your romance route.

“What’s up?”

“I-I have… a two-player game. That we can play. T-Together…!”

“Sounds like fun. But don’t you want your present first? That’s what I was asking!”

You always found a way to surprise him and Idia didn’t work well with surprises, at a loss for words once again as he simply nodded his head. He doesn’t know if he should be suspicious of the way your face lit up at his approval and his heartbeat is pounding in his ears as you’re suddenly in his personal space, one hand coming up to touch his cheek and move him towards you while your lips pressed against his other. If he didn’t have more control over himself he might’ve set his entire room on fire just from the pure shock of receiving such a delicate, lovely gift from you but instead he merely fell to his knees and started to mumble to himself.

“S-So lucky… I should pull today since I’d get everything I want… L-Lucky…”

You had to give him a few minutes to emotionally recover but you played video games with Idia the rest of the day, Ortho eventually joining the two of you, making this one of the best birthday’s Idia had ever had.


	76. Sleeping In (Azul Ashengrotto)

Azul was a miserable morning person.

He was well-trained at putting on a happy face when he left his bedroom but you, the person who held the honor of sleeping by his side, got to see the full mess that was Azul Ashengrotto in the morning. He was barely capable of standing on his own two legs when he got up, stumbling out of bed, pulling the blanket with him thus forcing you to wake up as well. Anything he said to you before he had washed his face was completely incoherent and even then, he didn’t dare wander near the bed again unless he wanted to fall into your trap of forcing him back into it where he wouldn’t be able to gather the strength to leave again for hours.

This morning, however, was a little different.

Was he still miserable? A bit. But it was a holiday, a time when no business was opened out of tradition, and Azul wasn’t about to challenge the world on it. He had been working overtime lately due to the holiday season in hopes of raking in more money (he was successful in that regard) but he had been working himself to the bone alongside his employees. You had hardly seen the man as he seemed to leave bed before the crack of dawn and returned late into the night, waking you only briefly to let you know it was he who was climbing into bed beside you before kissing your forehead so he could slumber peacefully. This morning with no obligations meant he didn’t have to go through the painful task of tearing himself from your side though his body still woke him up unfortunately early.

He turned on his side and reached out for you, arm slinging itself over your stomach as he nestled himself closer to you. The most comfortable sleeping position was when your arms were firmly wrapped around his but when you were asleep, he had to do all the hard work himself. You responded to his touch by letting out an unhappy groan of disapproval, hoping it got the point across that he better get back to sleep as you would not be waking up any time soon. Your noises let Azul know you were awake enough to at least get some affection, his lips hitting your chin first before he managed to find what he was aiming for.

“Go back to bed…” You mumbled, rearranging yourself so that you could stretch your arm out, allowing Azul to cuddle closer. “It’s too early for a non-work day.”

“All days… are work days…” Azul responded, sighing as he knew he would fall back asleep soon enough, “I want to kiss you. Is that such a problem?”

“It is when I’m trying to sleep.” You said that yet are still responding to his movements, lips brushing against his in another brief yet loving show of affection. “I’ll give you all the kisses you want. When it’s noon. I’ll even sign a contract if it means I get to sleep longer.”

“…I thought you said no business talk in bed? But I’d be a fool to turn down an opportunity like that.”


	77. Reach (Leona Kingscholar)

Leona doesn’t often get distracted like this.

It should be you fawning over him, shouldn’t it? It shouldn’t be time completely stopping on his behalf when he sensed you walked in the room. It shouldn’t be his heart freezing in his chest before it suddenly jumped back to life, scaring him half to death as he feared others might hear each beat if it grew too quiet. He knew how to cover his staring but the brief surprise would have quickly given him away were there more observant people around but for now he knew he could breathe a sigh of relief as those pesky people seemed busy elsewhere, allowing him to watch you from afar without trouble.

He doesn’t think he’s ever been enamored with someone quite like you.

How frustrating it was to have such little control but Leona had dealt with that his entire life, hadn’t he? From the moment he was born he couldn’t control the circumstances that surrounded him and though that may be true for most people, it stung especially in his case. You always seemed so far out of reach but why? Why couldn’t he just reach over and feel the strands of your hair between his fingers? Why couldn’t he linger close without his intentions being questioned? 

Why did he have to feel this way about someone he felt was so unattainable?


	78. Yoga (Vil Schoenheit)

Vil’s hobby was yoga.

Your hobby was watching Vil do yoga.

It wasn’t your fault that he wore ridiculous tight pants that accentuated his gorgeous lower body as he worked out, striking all sorts of position that set your mind aflame with indecent thoughts. You were in the comfort of your own backyard so you almost considered telling your boyfriend to consider naked yoga but had kept your lips sealed on that one, knowing he wouldn’t appreciate the joke. But still, even if he woke you up early just for you to sit outside as he exercised, it was well worth the loss of sleep just to watch him in his element. You didn’t know if Vil knew that you liked to watch him closely, to notice his little habits, seeing his muscles flex as he changed positions and stretched, but you were never subtle about it.

When he bent over to put his well-toned ass on full display is when you knew he was messing with you, the little surprised noise you let out surely getting his notice this time around. He still pretended to not notice, very unlike him to play coy, but you were enjoying the show for what it was worth. It seemed the Gods above had blessed you with this sight, with the perfect view of the beautiful behind that belonged to Vil Schoenheit, and you’d be a fool not to be grateful. You sighed out loud which is what finally drew Vil to give you his attention as you’d interrupted his peaceful session.

“If you’re so bored you could join me.”

“What’s the point when I’ll never look as good in yoga pants as you?”

The answer clearly displeased Vil as he stopped, stepping off his mat and approaching you with confidence in each step. Your eyes momentarily slid down to his thighs, just as beautiful as his butt, before looking back up at him as he towered over you. You wondered if he was thinking about stepping on you for denying his suggestion but Vil quickly sunk to your level, on his knees as he straddled your hips and pushed you back in the grass. Your heart was racing like you’d just run a marathon as Vil lingered closer, your head turning to the side to look at the very interesting squirrel that was relaxing on a branch.

“There are other sorts of exercises you don’t seem to complain about doing with me.” Vil grabbed your chin with his elegant fingers, turning your head so you were looking at him; even slightly sweaty with minimal makeup he was completely mesmerizing.

Now you were thinking about those _special_ exercises.

“Let me finish here so we can make breakfast.” Vil pulled away from you without so much as a peck on the lips, your lower lip jutting out in a pout at his teasing behavior; he had always said if you wanted something from him to ask properly but it was always embarrassing to have to ask for affection. “Don’t look at me like that. If you behave, I might invite you to shower with me.”

The look on your face is dropped in a second.

It looks like exercise _was_ on your menu this morning.


End file.
